Love Stage
by Usio-Amamiya
Summary: Orihime se ha convertido en una cantante por lo que eso implica giras, comerciales, portadas de revistas y estar rodeada de los chicos mas simpaticos y apuestos, aunque también hay problemas en la SS ya que alguien ha robado la Joya Mariposa.
1. Nuestra sensación

Bien, como me lo pidieron, aqui tienen mi otra historia ichihime en el cual nuestra queria orihime es una cantante ^^

**Love Stage**

**Capitulo 1: Nuestra sensación.**

En la ciudad de Karakura, las televisiones, radios y carteles de la ciudad mostraban a una misma persona en diferentes momentos, era la nueva sensación de Japón que es nativa de esa ciudad.

Y la podíamos ver caminando hacía su escuela, una joven de larga cabella anaranjada que le llegaba a la cintura y parecía una cascada por sus gráciles movimientos por la ayuda del viento y como último toque, unas orquillas azules, ojos grises y profundos como si fuesen un río de la misma plata pura y su tez blanca como la nieve que le daba un toque de fragilidad.

Una vez dentro de su escuela, los alumnos la veían animados y murmuraban sobre ella. La joven se hacía de oídos sordos y finalmente entró a su salón, uno de los pocos lugares en la escuela donde se sentía segura.

-¡Ah, Tatsuki-chan!-Sonríe al ver a la mencionada-¡Ohayo!

-Yosh, Orihime-Levantando su mano en saludo-Creí que no vendrías.

-Jejeje ^^U Casi me quedo dormida.

-Bueno, es muy difícil para nuestra querida celebridad-Con sarcasmo.

-¡HIME!-Grito una pelirrosa de gafas en el momento que desde atrás, tomaba a Orihime de los pechos y los movía desesperada, provocando que la pelinarnaja gritase.

-¡Ya basta!-Grito Tatsuki en el momento que golpeo a la atacante en el rostro y la mando a volar-¡Tan temprano y andas molestando Chizuru!

La puerta se abre y Orihime ve que había entrado un chico de cabello corto, alborotado y naranjo como el de ella, pero más claros, ojos marrones oscuros y muy profundos que podrías perderte en ellos o te sería difícil ver lo que pensaba. Pero no iba solo, sino acompañado por una chica más baja, de cabello corto, liso y negro y ojos azules como el mar: oscuros y profundos.

-Ohayo, Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san-Los saludo sonriendo.

-Ohayo Inoue-Saludo Kuchiki Rukia devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Yosh, Inoue-Le respondió Kurosaki Ichigo.

-Neh… ¿Urahara-san…?

-No-Dijo mientras Rukia negaba con la cabeza.

-Incluso aparecieron 6 Hollow hoy mientras veníamos para la escuela.

-¿Están bien?-Pregunto Inoue preocupada.

-Sí, no te preocupes.

Las clases comenzaron con toda la normalidad, pero con la excepción de que Orihime bostezaba en algunos momentos aunque trataba de disimularlos y tenía su mirada fija en su cuaderno y a parte de tomar los apuntes necesarios, en las esquinas, anotaba unas frases que se le venían a la mente y consideraba buenos.

El almuerzo finalmente termino y la Shinigami, el Shinigami Sustituto y sus amigos humanos de aventura estaban en el jardín almorzando, discutiendo de los problemas que ocurría en la Sociedad de Almas.

El problema era que un desconocido había robado la "Joya Mariposa", un tesoro que no era del Rey de la Sociedad de Almas, sino al parecer, de un miembro de su descendencia y era un anillo de oro con verdaderos diamantes pequeños que daban la forma de una mariposa. Los poderes de esta joya aún es un misterio pero sabían que podrían destruir aquel mundo y el de los vivos.

-Lamento no ayudar mucho, chicos-Se disculpo Inoue apenada.

-No digas eso Inoue-san-Dijo Ishida.

-Es verdad-Hablo Sado-Tú solo debes preocuparte por el lanzamiento de tu álbum.

-Nosotros podemos encargarnos de esto sin ningún problema-Le aseguro Ichigo con su característica sonrisa de siempre.

-Así que no te preocupes-Finalizo Rukia segura.

-Minna…Arigatou-Sonriendo.

--

Las clases finalizaron y los chicos estaban saliendo de la escuela por los grandes portones cuando el móvil de Rukia comienza a sonar, señal de alerta.

-Hay 5 reiatsu poderosos al suroeste de la ciudad-Dijo una vez que vio su medio de comunicación.

-Vamos a ver-Dijo el pelinaranja.

-De acuerdo-Dijeron Ishida y Chad.

-Yo también…

-Orihime-Oyeron, interrumpiendo a la chica.

Vieron que aquella voz provenía de un joven adulto de 26 años, piel blanca, ojos verdes claros e intensos y su cabello color café oscuro lo tenía corto por debajo de sus orejas. Vestía unos pantalones negros de tela como su chaqueta que tenía desabrochada, mostrando una pollera blanca.

-¡Mick!-Exclamo sorprendida de verlo al lado de su porche rojo, él era nada menos que su representante-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Sabes que esta semana tenemos una agenda apretada que debemos cumplir todo a pie de la letra y suponía que harías algo que la hiciese retrasar por lo que decidí venir por ti…y como siempre, no me equivoque-Su mirada recorre a los amigos de esta, como si recién se diese cuenta de su presencia y se detiene en el Shinigami pelinaranja. Al verlo, sonríe con sarcasmo.

-¿Ichigo?-Pregunto Chad al verlo con una mirada de pocos amigos y lanzando un bufido.

-Nada- Ese chico lo ponía de pelos de punta, pero no sabía por qué.

-Anda, vamos-Dijo Mick abriendo la puerta del copiloto para que entrase.

-…-Vio a Rukia, quien le asintió con la cabeza-Esta bien-Caminando hacía él-Díganme si averiguan algo mas.

-Te lo prometo-Le aseguro su amiga.-Vamos-Viendo a los chicos.

-¡Hai!-Le respondieron asintiendo y salieron corriendo.

-Recuerda que hoy debes terminar de grabar aquella canción y después la de tu video. ¿Terminaste con la última canción?

-Sí, solo debo pasarlo a otra hoja solamente-Sintiendo la brisa en su rostro y como mecía su cabello, la causa era Mick por estarla llevando por la ciudad en su vehiculo. Seguía preocupada por sus amigos, por lo que ocurría y por no poder hacer algo.

-No se lo que ocurre, pero por ahora solo preocúpate del lanzamiento de tu primer álbum escrito 100 por ciento por ti. Sabes que tenemos dos días para terminar el video y dos semanas para el lanzamiento del álbum.

-Sí, sí…lo se-Viendo un cartel gigante donde precisamente estaba ella sentada en un elegante sillón individual y vistiendo de forma elegante, anunciando el lanzamiento de su álbum.

-No te ves muy emocionada y eso que antes lo estabas.

-Y lo estoy, es un gran paso a mi carrera, pero…-Suspiro-Es…

-Te preocupa tus amigos, ¿No? ¿En que diablos andan metidos?

-No te lo puedo decir.

-Lo se, solo asegúrate de no peligrarte tanto, ¿De acuerdo?-Dejando de tocar la palanca de velocidades para ahora acariciar los cabellos de la joven.

-Haré lo posible-Sonriendo agradecida ante su gesto.

-Ya llegamos-Dijo en el momento en que se estacionaba frente a un pequeño edificio de 4 pisos-Uno de los tantos estudios AVEX.

Se bajaron del vehiculo y caminaron hacía aquel edificio color blanco que no les abrieron después de que Mick llamase y solo dijese "Soy yo". Entraron y saludaron a la gente que pasaban ante ellos, también venían las paredes adornadas por cuadros de sus otras cantantes como Hamasaki Ayumi, Koda Kumi, EXILE, Boa, Amuro Namie, Tohoshinki, etc. Todo el primer piso era para oficinas, subieron al segundo y este como el tercero, eran solo salones de baile y el último piso había muchos salones para grabar canciones. Se detuvieron cuando estaban frente a una puerta que decía Estudio 6 y abrieron para luego entrar.

-Ya era hora de que llegaran.

-Hola Kumiko-Saludo Orihime con una cálida sonrisa.

-Deja de fastidiar-Fue el saludo de Mick.

Kumiko era una joven de 23 años de profundos y oscuros ojos negros como la misma noche, su piel era algo bronceada y su cabello ondulado era corto y morado claro que brillaba como si fuese una joya. Vestía un vestido azul ajustado a su cuerpo, tiras en vez de mangas, hasta sus rodillas y con un escote en U, tacones del mismo color y una chaqueta de jeans azul oscuro hasta su cintura y desabrochado.

-Canción-Pidió a la joven cantante.

-Aquí tienes, no tuve tiempo de pasarlo a limpio-Entregándole una hoja doblada.

-Cosa sin importancia-Leyéndolo.-Esta bueno, pero le haré unos cambios. Una hora para terminar de grabar la canción de ayer y después ve a terminar de grabar tu video en el café Estrella.

-Entendido-Dejando en un asiento sus cosas del colegio.

-Luego vuelvan y te mostraré los cambios y la música, dime si la quieres rápida o lenta.

-Lenta por favor.

-A la orden, luego tú me dirás si te gusta los cambios y el sonido para la canción o si quieres otra cosa, ¿De acuerdo?

--

Nuestros héroes salían de la casa de Urahara sin ninguna nueva información, al parecer, el enemigo solo quería causar problemas hasta que llegase el momento de mandar la artillería pesada. Se detuvieron cuando vieron a un montón de gente impidiendo el paso a una calle y curiosos, se acercaron a los que estaban a última fila para luego adentrándose más hasta llegar a los que estaban en la primera línea.

Vieron que toda la cuadra estaba ocupada por un equipo de estudio de grabación: Camiones, remolques, autos, reflectores, cámaras, unas mesas con aperitivos, sillas, la silla del director. Todo era para el café Estrella, que allí se estaba llevando a cabo la filmación.

Se abrió la puerta de uno de los remolques y la gente grito emocionada al ver a una joven saliendo con un pollerón delgado con las mangas largas, con el cuello de tortuga, cubriéndole el cuello y le rebasaba la cintura, encima una pollera cuyo cuello estaba a nivel de sus hombros y doblado, con las mangas rebasándole los hombros, de color azul y con un par de pequeños pompones peludos de color rosa por el lado izquierdo donde los humanos tenemos el corazón, una falda hasta las rodillas, de tres capas todas blancas, la primera era como pomposo, dándole volumen y la última con muchos volados y flecos y unos zapatos de tacón alto y grueso, de tiras y de color negro.

Su cabello se lo habían recogido en una coleta alta, dejando sus mechones libres por delante de sus hombros y se lo habían ondulado hasta dejarlo casi rizado y no había perdido sus características orquillas. De accesorio, sus manos sostenían uno de esos pequeños bolsos que se llevaba colgando de un brazo o por las manos que era de color azul, un collar de oro que terminaba con una figura que tenía forma de una pluma como también sus aros también de oro que colgaban de sus orejas, pulseras y anillos que tenían diamantes incrustados.

-Hay mucha gente-Decía asombrada mientras veía a su público que no paraba de gritarle emocionados-¡Minna!-Grito asombrada al ver a sus amigos que corrió hacía ellos-No me esperaba verlos aquí.

-Pues ya ves-Dijo Ichigo desinteresado.

-Te ves bien Inoue-La felicito Rukia, también para intentar ponerla algo nerviosa.

-G-Gracias Kuchiki-san-Apenada. Misión cumplida.- ¿Averiguaron algo nuevo?-Tratando de cambiar el tema.

-No-Dijo Sado-El enemigo no da señales.

-Sigue con eso de enviar Hollow-Siguió el Quincy-Es como si estuviese solo jugando.

-Orihime-Vieron que era Mick-Vamos, todo esta listo para…-Se da cuenta-Pero si son tus amigos y el cabezota naranjada.

-Mick ^^U

-¿Qué dijiste capullo?

-¿Qué estas sordo?-Y como si fuese una señal de guerra, rodeo los hombros de Orihime en un abrazo con su brazo derecho.

-…-Rukia tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no reír al ver que su amigo se enojaba más.

-_¿Quién diablos se cree al abrazarla así?_-Pensaba molesto, con ganas de abalanzársele encima y dejarle las cosas claros-_¿Pero en que diablos estoy pensando?_

-¡Orihime-chan!-Vieron que era una pequeña niña-¿Me das tu autógrafo?

-¡Yo también quiero uno!-Gritaron otros pequeños-¡Y fotos!

-…-Ve a Mick, quien asentía lanzando un suspiro de resignación-Claro-Sonríe para dejarles entrar-Pasen.

Dejo que sus amigos y los pequeños niños de no más de 8 años entrase dentro de la producción de grabación, pidió que sus amigos fuesen bien recibidos mientras se encargaba de sus pequeños admiradores, les dio a cada uno autógrafos en los lugares que les pidió y dejo que le sacasen fotos con ellos.


	2. Dark Wings

Ohayo minna!!

Arigatou por los coment ^^

Mientras escribo la conti de Balas de Amor, les dejo el capi 2 de este fic

Por cierto, la cancion no la encontraran en ningun lado porque es 100% MIA!! ^^ ojala les guste la cancion ^^

Debo acostumbrarme al decirlo, asik...Bleach es de Tite, no mio!

---------------------------------------

**Capitulo 2: Dark Wings**

_¡Tendremos muy pronto el primer lanzamiento de "Dark Wings", el nuevo single de nuestra exitosa Inoue Orihime! ¡No se lo pierdan y recuerden que el álbum sale en dos semanas! _Era el aviso que daban las televisiones y las radios, emocionando cada vez más a sus oyentes.

La cantante que tanto deseaban oír estaba ahora frente a la residencia Kurosaki y fue nada menos que Isshin quien abrió y al verla, quedo con los ojos bien abiertos y tartamudeando.

-O-O-… ¡Orihime-chan!-Grito al fin.

-Ohayo Kurosaki-san-Sonríe-¿Esta Kurosaki-kun y los demás?

-E-Están arriba…en su cuarto…

-¡Orihime-chan!-Grito Yuzu sorprendida.

-¿Sería molestia si voy arriba en vez de pedir que lo llamen?

-Adelante-Dijo Karin haciendo acto de presencia.

-Arigatou-Agradeció con una sonrisa y pidiendo permiso, entro a la casa para luego subir las escaleras una vez que se saco los zapatos. Al llegar a su destino, iba a tocar la puerta cuando esta se abre por si sola-Ohayo Kurosaki-kun.

-Inoue, pasa-Dándole el paso.

-Ohayo Minna-Saludando a los otros.

-Llegaste a tiempo Inoue-Dijo Sado.

-Me dieron el día-Sonríe.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-Pregunto Ishida-No tenemos pistas y ese rufián anda sin dar señales de vida.

-A lo mejor esta distrayéndonos para ganar tiempo-Concluyo Rukia.

-¿Se necesita tiempo para la Joya Mariposa?-Pregunto Orihime curiosa.

-Eso no lo se-Confeso la chica-El capitán Comandante no tiene muchos detalles de aquella joya.

-Ahora que lo pienso-Hablo Ichigo-Aún no sabemos como es.

-Es cierto-Confeso para luego sacar su confiable libreta de dibujo y estuvo rayando hasta mostrarles su obra maestra.

-No lo tengo claro con esa mierda de dibujo-Dijo malhumorado, pero eso solo causo que Rukia se molestase tanto que lo golpeo en la cabeza con su libreta tan fuerte que no solo esta se partió en dos, sino que al chico se le creció un chichón.

-Yo lo eh visto antes-Dijo la joven pelinaranja segura de ello-¡Daiko Cosmetic!

-¿Daiko qué?-Pregunto el Shinigami.

-Daiko Cosmetic-Repitió Sado.

-Daiko Cosmetic me dio un obsequio en agradecimiento por ser el rostro de su nueva línea de maquillaje y es un anillo idéntico al del dibujo.

-¿En serio?-Pregunto el Quincy.

-¿Lo andas trayendo?-Pregunto Ichigo.

-No, lo tengo en casa. Es que me da algo de vergüenza andar con ese tipo de cosas.

-Pues vamos a verlo-Dijo Rukia poniéndose de pie.

--

-Celebridad y sigues viviendo en un departamento-Dijo Rukia con sarcasmo.

-^^U me gusta lo sencillo-Explico mientras se adentraba a su hogar.

Lucía igual que siempre, con la excepción que las paredes tenía colgadas sus discos de oro y plata y fotografías y como sus estantes llenos de premios. Abrió su closet y estuvo rebuscando entre tantas cosas hasta que encontró una pequeña caja del tamaño de una tapa de botella y de color roja. La abre y ven el anillo.

-¡Es idéntica!-Exclamo Rukia.

-¿Pero que significa?-Pregunto Sado.

-¿Cómo es posible que el anillo termine en una cadena de maquillaje y luego en manos de Inoue-san?-Quiso saber Ishida.

-Ahora falta que el Seireitei crea que Orihime lo robó-Bufo Ichigo.

-Se parece al anillo, pero…no creo que sea el anillo-Hablo Rukia-La joya robada tiene los diamante de color blanco. Este tiene rubíes rojos.

-Es verdad-Hablo Sado

-Pero es igualito-Hablo Inoue para luego pegar un grito de la sorpresa: Su móvil comenzó a sonar de golpe-¿Diga?

-¡ORIHIME!-La joven aparto su móvil ante aquel grito.

-¿Karin-chan?-Pregunto acercándolo nuevamente-¿Qué pasa?-Y lo aleja por las dudas.

-¡¿Qué pasa?!... ¡PASA QUE HOY TENIAS QUE VENIR A PROBAR VESTUARIO PARA LA SESION DE FOTOS PARA EL ALBUM, BAKA!

-Demo…Mick me prometió el día libre.

-¡EL NO ME DIJO NADA Y DEBO TENER ESTO LISTO PARA MAÑANA TAMBIEN!... ¡TIPICO DE EL! ¡YA VERA CUANDO LE…!

-Ya voy, dame una hora-Dijo para luego colgar y dejarla armar el berrinche sola.-Gomen ne, pero yo…

-Tranquila Inoue-san.

-Tu trabajo es importante-Dijo Rukia.

-Aún así, me siento mal…Neh, ¿Quieren venir?

-De seguro será divertido.

-Además no tenemos nada más que hacer-Siguió Sado.

-Pues yo no se, no me agrada estar rodeado de ese tipo de gente-Murmuro Ichigo.

-Llamare a Mick para avisarle-Dijo Orihime buscando en la memoria el número.

-Me retracto, voy-Molesto con solo pensar en el representante.

-Ya le avise y por si las moscas, lo llevare-Poniéndose el anillo

--

-¡Hasta que llegas! ¡Ya paso una hora con 40 segundos!

-El trafico de gente, Karin ^^U

Karin tenía 20 años, preciosos ojos azules intensos y que brillaban como estrellas, su piel blanca era como la seda, le daban ganas de tocar y su cabello liso le llegaba a la cintura por lo que en esta ocasión lo tenía recogido en una trenza y su color era rojo. Vestía unos jeans azules que comenzaban desde sus caderas y era ajustado a su cuerpo como también su pollera blanca con profundo escote en Y, sin mangas y con el ombligo al descubierto, por lo que se podía ver las facciones de su cuerpo y zapatillas negras.

-¿Tus amigos?-Pregunto al ver la compañía.

-Hai, Karin-chan, ellos con Kuchiki Rukia, Ishida Uryuu, Sado Yasutora y Kurosaki Ichigo. Minna, ella es Karin-chan-Sonríe.

-Hola-Dijeron.

-Un placer…Bueno, dejemos las formalidades a un lado que tenemos trabajo-Aplaude dos veces y en un santiamén unas 20 personas los rodearon con muchas variedades de ropa-Bien, ¿Qué opinas de este conjunto, Orihime?-Pregunto sacando la teñida.

-Etto…^^U

-Si usa eso, se vera gorda-Hablo Ishida completamente serio mientras se levantaba los lentes. Rukia lo miro asombrada, Sado atónico e Ichigo como diciendo "Y aquí vamos"

-Exacto, ¿Ves Orihime? Te estaba poniendo a prueba-Ve al chico-Que ojo excelente.

-Es algo sencillo, en cambio, si hablases de este ya sería otra cosa-Enseñándolo.

-¡Me encanta! Orihime, tráelo más seguido-Por su tono de voz, parecía más una orden que petición.

-^^U-Asiente-Oh, me gusta este-Mostrándolo.

-¿Estás loca?

-Inoue-san, los accesorios con esa ropa ya no esta de moda-Le explico el Quincy como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

-Y ni hablemos de los detalles, no vienen con tus canciones que por cierto, ya las leí. Te salieron excelentes para tu primera vez.

-Gracias ^^

-Bien, creo que probaremos los de aquí…Anda, ve a probarte todos.

--

Cuando todo termino salieron con las intenciones de regresar a sus respectivos hogares cuando el móvil de Rukia sonó y sintieron la presencia de más Hollow. No lo dudaron y fueron de inmediato. Al llegar, había nada menos que una gran cantidad tanto en cielo como en Tierra.

No tardaron en atacar, Ichigo y Rukia, con sus formas de Shinigami atacaban con todos mientras los chicos cuidaban sus espaldas y también atacaban a los que se libraran de los Shinigami.

-¡Koten Zanshun!-Grito Inoue y Tsubaki salio disparado hacía sus oponentes-¡Santen Kesshun!-Protegiéndose de 3 Hollow que atacaban por en frente.

-¡Inoue!-Grito Rukia preocupada.

-¿Eh?-Como estaba detrás de ella, se volteo para luego sorprenderse al ver que unos cuantos iban directamente hacía ella.

Logro mandar a Tsubaki, pero solo acabo con uno mientras los otros se acercaron más rápido que ella no tenía oportunidad, solo atino con cerrar sus ojos y cubrirse el rostro con sus manos. Y en ese momento…el anillo brillo.

-¡Inoue!-Ichigo iba a salvarla cuando ve aquel brillo proveniente de su mano.

Aquella luz la salvo de esos Hollow para luego invadir toda la zona y deshacerse de todos los que quedaban en la radio. Una vez listo, la luz se iba disminuyendo hasta desaparecer por completo.

_Sí…lo sabía…_

-¡Inoue! ¡¿Estas bien?!

-Hai, estoy bien, Kurosaki-kun-Murmuro aún algo sorprendida por lo sucedido y se vio el anillo-¿Qué es lo que ocurrió?

_Ella es la que lo debe poseer…finalmente…_

-Eso fue extraño-Dijo Sado.

-Lo mejor será que comunique de esto al Seireitei-Decía Rukia sacando su medio de comunicación.

-¿Qué significará esto?

-¿Y como voy a saberlo Ishida?-Fue la respuesta de Ichigo.

_¡Eres mía…Inoue Orihime!_

-¿Eh?-Exclamo Orihime al oír aquella voz que por lo que notó, nadie más la oía y antes de que se diese cuenta sintió algo como un golpe en su cabeza que la hizo perder la consciencia.

-¡Inoue!-Exclamo el pelinaranja tomándola entre sus brazos antes de que ella tocase el suelo-¡Hey, Inoue!

-Esta dormida-Dijo Rukia al examinarla.

Lo más recomendable era que lo llevarán donde Urahara, así que eso hicieron. Al llegar, Tessai les dejo un futón listo y allí tendieron a la cantante dormida. Mientras ella dormía, los demás le explicaban al dueño del lugar los acontecimientos de antes en la habitación de al lado.

-Ya veo…A simple vista, no es el mismo anillo que buscan, pero es idéntico y sin contar que fue el que los ayudo. ¿Dicen que fue un regalo?

-Si, se lo dieron una compañía de cosméticos.-Dijo Sado

-No hay nada interesante-Decía Jinta cambiando los canales con el control remoto y aburrido, lo dejo en cualquiera.

-Como hemos prometido, aquí, ahora mismo le mostraremos el nuevo video de Inoue Orihime, "Dark Wings"

-¡Oh, yo querer ver!-Exclamo Urahara emocionado y cubriéndose con el abanico.

_En el video:_

_Al principio se vio todo oscuro pero cuando la música comenzaba a sonar, se iba aclarando hasta mostrar un dormitorio y sobre la cama y sabanas, estaba Orihime con un camisón, sentada con las piernas dobladas, con la cabeza gacha y viendo una fotografía que tenía en sus manos, luego lo deja a un lado y comienza a cantar:_

_**Esta noche es como las otras,**_

_**y como siempre, estoy perdida en ella,**_

_**como un pájaro ciego y sin rumbo.**_

_**Así es como me siento,**_

_**todo es producido por ti.**_

_En esa misma posición, comienza a derramar lágrimas hasta que decide esconder su tristeza con la ayuda de sus rodillas._

_Luego ocurre un cambio de escena, ahora se veía a la joven caminando por la ciudad de noche y abrigada, abrazándose a si misma en un intento de consuelo._

_**No hay amanecer, solo un eclipse,**_

_**la vida no me deja ver la luz del sol,**_

_**solo puedo ver el fuego rojo**_

_**que me obliga a seguir presa ante tus encantos.**_

_Ahora estaba sobre un escenario al aire libre, el sol brillaba y no se podía ver si había público ya que solo se veía ella con un hermoso vestido blanco. Cantaba con el micrófono siendo sostenido por el pedestal y lo tomaba con sus manos sin sacarla._

_**Coro:**_

_**Las alas negras que ves caer en el día,**_

_**en realidad son los fragmentos de mi corazón ya roto**_

_**porque es un nuevo día sin ti.**_

_**Eres la persona más importante para mí,**_

_**pero se que juntos no estaremos**_

_**y en parte es porque no soy la destinada para ti.**_

_Ahora solo se oía la música mientras la mostraban en aquel escenario. De nuevo cambio de escena y se podía ver ingresando a un café para luego sentarse, toma su pedido y al rato le dejan una taza de té. Toma un sorbo y luego mira el cielo, para luego ver su móvil con un número en especial._

_**Como aquel pájaro que falla aprendiendo a volar,**_

_**así es como soy por no lograr superarte**_

_**y ahora que pienso en esto, me siento una idiota**_

_**por lo que eres libre de reírte si quieres.**_

_Lo seguía contemplando para luego cerrar sus ojos y lo dejaba a un lado e inunda la taza de té con sus lágrimas. Se las limpia y aún con los ojos húmedos, ve la ventana que tenía frente a ella y en su imaginación, su reflejo cambia por la de un chico que le sonreía y eso la hizo agachar la cabeza de pena._

_Se pone de pie, deja la cuenta con propina sobre la mesa y se ve como sale del local para caminar por las oscuras calles mientras cantaba:_

_**No tengo nada más que hacer,**_

_**se que nuestras miradas no volverán a cruzarse,**_

_**pero mi ser no lo acepta y te amo igual que antes.**_

_De nuevo todo oscuro. Ahora se ve el cielo nocturno y después una plaza y finaliza en una fuente. Orihime no tardo en hacer aparición, caminando por ahí cerca hasta que se detuvo frente a la fuente y canto:_

_**Coro 2:**_

_**Las alas negras que ves caer en la noche,**_

_**en realidad son los fragmentos de mis recuerdos de ti,**_

_**Atormentándome en mis sueños para que no te olvide**_

_**y eso me molesta mucho.**_

_**Pero la verdad es que no hay nada que pueda hacer**_

_**porque sigo enamorada de ti.**_

_Rápidos y cortos sucesos de todas las escenas anteriores mientras la música sonaba. Ahora de nuevo se veía en el parque, subiendo a la fuente y caminando con los brazos extendidos para mantener equilibrio y después sentada en la fuente viendo el cielo. Luego comenzaron a caer plumas negras._

_De nuevo se ve en el dormitorio y en la cama, pero esta vez tendida y su cama estaba cubierta de plumas negras y más de estas caían desde el cielo mientras cantaba:_

_**Las hermosas alas negras que caen del cielo,**_

_**terminan en mi cuarto,**_

_**cubriendo mi cama mientras duermo**_

_**y al verlas al despertar,**_

_**por un momento creo que has vuelto a mí,**_

_**pero vuelvo a la realidad y me deprimo.**_

_Mientras cantaba esa estrofa, se movía en la cama sin dejar de estar tendida de espalda, tomaba las plumas entrelazándolas entre sus dedos o se cubría los ojos con su brazo izquierdo. Esto ocurría sucesivamente mientras se oía la voz de la cantante._

_**No odio a las alas negras,**_

_**porque es la única "Conexión" que tengo contigo**_

_**y a pesar del daño que me hace,**_

_**también me pongo feliz cuando pienso en ti.**_

_**Mi amor es tonto, como a la vez puro.**_

_Con el sonido lento de la música, todo se volvió oscuro y de nuevo se vio en el escenario al aire libre, pero esta vez de noche._

-¡Ahh!-Voltean y ven que era Orihime, al parecer, se había despertado y estaba roja de vergüenza-¡Apáguenlo!-Pidió

-Pero me gusta-Se quejo Urahara como si fuese un niño.

-No…que vergüenza.

-Vamos, ni que hubiese hecho algo vergonzoso-Dijo Rukia.

-Kuchiki-san, es en serio.

-¿Paso algo?-Pero Orihime no contesto, se puso de rodillas, agacho su sonrojado rostro y se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

_**Las alas negras que ves caer en el día,**_

_**en realidad son los fragmentos de mi corazón roto**_

_**porque es un nuevo día sin ti.**_

_**Eres la persona más importante para mí,**_

_**pero se que juntos no estaremos**_

_**y en parte es porque no soy la destinada para ti.**_

-Aquí viene…se acerca…-Susurro la cantante-_No quería que Kurosaki-kun lo viese_-Murmuro en sus pensamientos.

-Vamos Inoue, eres toda una actriz-Fue lo que el chico dijo, pensando que su estado era por preocupación de actuación.

-Serás idiota Kurosaki-Hablo Ishida-Eso no es lo que le preocupa.

-¿Entonces?

-No lo se, pero se que eso no, ¿Verdad Inoue-san?-Ella solo niega con la cabeza.

_Ahora se podía ver a Inoue de nuevo en la fuente y esta vez, con sus pies dentro, sintiendo el frío del agua._

_**Aquellas alas negras**_

_**me recuerdan tanto a ti**_

_**quiero desplegar el cielo**_

_**Contigo a mi lado.**_

_**Aunque no sea la mujer destinada para ti**_

_**Las alas negras que ves caer en la noche,**_

_**En realidad son los fragmentos de mis recuerdos de ti**_

_**Atormentándome en mis sueños para que no te olvide**_

_**Y eso me molesta mucho.**_

_**Pero la verdad es que no hay nada que pueda hacer**_

_**Porque sigo enamorada de ti.**_

-Por favor…Apáguenlo…

-¿Acaso besaste a alguien?-Pregunto Rukia asombrada. Inoue se tenso al oírlo.

Ichigo, al oír esa pregunta, por una razón que desconocía, deseaba que no fuese cierto y si lo fuese…pues mataría al sinvergüenza.

-_¿En que diablos estoy pensando?_

-Eso hay que verlo-Decía Urahara muy animado.

_Cuando la música se apago, por unos segundos solo se mostró la oscuridad para luego verla sentada en la fuente con la cabeza gacha y viendo el móvil y este le avisaba que tenía un mensaje. Mientras lo leía, se sorprende y mira a su izquierda para ver a un apuesto joven dos años mayor que ella y que le sonreía levemente, pero feliz y con los brazos extendidos. Orihime se pone de pie y feliz, corre hacía él hasta abrazarlo por la cintura, apegando su rostro en el pecho y siendo correspondida, se ven a los ojos y poco a poco iban acercándose hasta que sus labios se unieron y la imagen desaparece._

-¡De seguro será una nueva sensación en las radios!-Dijo el animador.

-Por eso no quería que lo vieran-Murmuro Inoue completamente avergonzada.

-Bueno…-Hablo Rukia-Por lo menos no estaba mal el muchacho-Dándole palmaditas en la espalda como si le estuviera apoyándola.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa, Kurosaki?

-Nada-Fue su seca respuesta-En verdad…no me parece bien que te hagan hacer cosas que no quieres Inoue.

-A mí me da vergüenza, lo admito…es más, tuve que hacer esa escena miles de veces porque no me atrevía-Decía sonrojada y apenada-Pero es actuación…Ya me iré acostumbrando.

-Recuerda Inoue que si hay algo que no quieres hacer, no dudes en decirlo.

-Arigatou Sado-kun.


	3. El deseado album

Hola ichihime fans ^^ de nuevo, graaaaaaaaaaaaaaacias a todos por tomarse la molestia de leer mi fic y mas graaaaaaaaacias a los que dejan comentario, sabiendo que no duele XD

Bueno, este capi, al principio tenia otro titulo, pero lo cambie despues de ver como me quedo el capi

El final les parecerá muy tierno y lamento si les parece flojo, intentare esforzarme la proxima vez

me cans decirlo, peor ni modo, bleach es de tite, no mio

**Capitulo 3: El deseado Álbum.**

-¿León Li?-Leyó Orihime para luego ver a Mick.

-Si, ese es el presidente y fundador de Daiko Cosmetic.

-Es decir, dueño absoluto.

-Sí, él estará presente durante la grabación de los comerciales…se muere por conocerte.

-Y yo a él…tengo mucha curiosidad por saber porque me eligió.

-De seguro por publicidad.

-Si fuese así, sabes que no hubiera aceptado-Le recordó.

-Eso me recuerda lo mucho que me sorprendió cuando lo aceptaste. Generalmente no aceptas ser la cara de una marca de belleza.

-Ya lo dije: Curiosidad. Él no se veía como los otros.

-Lo que digas. Esta semana nos dedicaremos a los comerciales así que tendrás un pequeño descanso, solo nos preocuparemos con los muchachos sobre la música de tus últimas 3 canciones.

-¿Los chicos vienen?-Pregunto emocionada.

-Exacto, no aguantaron estar más tiempo lejos de ti-Inoue no pudo evitar reír divertida ante su broma-Anda, te iré a dejar a tu casa que ya es tarde.

-Gracias Mick-Sonriendo ampliamente.

--

Al día siguiente, Orihime fue con Mick y Karin al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo las grabaciones de los comerciales de Daiko Cosmetic. Después de saludar a "medio mundo", fueron a los vestuarios y antes de que las diseñadoras le dijeran que ponerse, Karin metió sus narices y examina, le prohibió a la joven hacerlo sin antes verlas ella.

-¿Disculpa?-Dijo una de ellas.

-Resulta que soy su diseñadora o estilista personal, como prefieran, es decir, yo me aseguro que se vea bien en sus videos, fotos, eventos, etc. Y como tal, debo asegurarme que no use algo que se convierta en una crítica negativa internacional.

-Karin, deja a esas jóvenes en paz-Pidió Mick.

-Hey, tú me contrataste para esto, así que apechúgatelas como el hombre que sos.

-Lo que digas-Lanzando un suspiro de resignación. Orihime solo se le derramo una gotita por la cabeza y se sentó en una silla ya que sabía que tomaría un buen rato.

Después de unos minutos, Karin acepto el vestuario, pero que era exagerado ponerle en un traje dos collares porque simplemente no iba.

-soy exigente y detallista-Se defendió-Como toda una diseñadora debe ser, así que no me miren con esas caras, después de todo, ustedes tomaron este camino como trabajo.

-Orihime-san, por favor, pruébese esto-Dijo otra diseñadora tratando de no caérsele encima a Karin.

-P-Por supuesto ^^U-Recibiéndolo.

-Ya hiciste tu trabajo, ahora vete.

-Pero Mick, yo querer ver.

-¿Y que envíes a la horca a todos? No gracias.

-Aguafiestas-Le saca la lengua y se fue.

Orihime termino de alistarse y salio del cuarto para dirigirse al estudio de grabación bajo techo. Caminaba mientras veía como los demás trabajaban, estaba buscando al director de los comerciales, pero no encontraba a ningún sujeto con una chaqueta gruesa con la palabra "Director" en la espalda.

-Orihime-san-La mencionada voltea y ve a un adulto joven de 27 años, largo cabello platinado que le llegaba a la cintura, con algunos mechones en la frente y liso, ojos morados claros y su cuerpo blanco como la nieve, lo tenía algo formado. Vestía una blusa blanca que le rebasaba las caderas y tenía 4 botones de arriba desabrochado por lo que se podía ver parte de su pecho y unos pantalones de tela de color negro como sus zapatos.

-¿Usted…es León Li?-Pregunto sorprendida.

-Si-Respondió sonriendo-Y su director el día de hoy.

-¿Eh?... Quiero decir…-Haciendo una inclinación-¡E-Es un placer! ¡Por favor, disculpe las molestias que le causare!

-Oh no, el placer es mío y espero que no le incomode que dirija-Devolviéndole la inclinación-Es extraño que el dueño, sea director, ¿No?

-Para nada, eso demuestra lo trabajador y preocupado que es por su trabajo, es admirable, Li-san.

-Gracias…y puede llamarme por mi nombre, Orihime-san-Sonriendo.

-H-Hai-Asintiendo algo avergonzada.-León…san…

-Bueno, iniciemos con un comercial. Hoy trabajaremos en…-Y le ha ido explicando lo que necesitaba hacer.

--

Los muchachos, en estos momentos salían de la escuela, es decir, Inoue hoy no fue a clases. Y alguien llamo al joven Quincy y eso los hizo girar hacía atrás.

Vieron que era una joven que vestía su uniforme pero la blusa la llevaba desabrochada par mostrar una pollera negra con la palabra "Kayaka", ese era su nombre. Era de preciosos ojos marrones claros, su piel era blanca y su cabello liso era corto a nivel de su mentón, con un flequillo por el lado derecho de su frente y de color castaño claro.

-Ah, Kayaka… ¿No deberías estar con Inoue-san?

-Nos veremos más tarde con los demás que ahora esta trabajando en unos comerciales.

-Eso nos hablo Inoue hace unos días-Recordó Rukia.

-¿Me harías un favor Uryuu?

-¿Qué quieres?

-Veras, mi familia ira a tu casa a cenar, podrías disculparte por mí porque al parecer estaré trabajando hasta tarde.

-Me haré cargo de ello-Le aseguro.

-Arigatou-Le dijo dándole golpecitos en la espalda con una sonrisa para luego irse.

-Odio cuando me hace de mensajero para liberarse.

-Tú te ofreciste-Le recordó Ichigo.

-Ya lo se.

-Oye Ichigo-Hablo Rukia-Quiero preguntarte algo.

-¿Y ahora que pasa?-Temiéndose lo peor.

-¿Te gusta que Inoue sea cantante?

Sabía que tenía que decir que no, la verdad es que no estaba seguro. Por una parte, se alegraba por ella, en cambio…Su otro lado le molestaba eso y no sabía por qué.-Me da lo mismo-Decidió responder.

-Pensé que te molestaba el hecho de que casi no anda por aquí, que siempre anda rodeada de chicos guapos empezando por su representante y que como anda viajando en conciertos…Quien sabe a quien llega a conocer.

Como Rukia lo había previsto, cada comentario que hizo, hacía crecer la venita que se le había aparecido el joven Shinigami en la frente.

-Bueno…yo solo más decía-Dándole por alto.

-Urusai-Fue todo lo dijo.

-----------

Orihime se bajo del vehículo de Mick junto con este y entraron a aquel estudio de AVEX y llegaron al cuarto piso, el de la grabación de canciones.

-Ya era hora

-Lo siento Kumiko-san, problemas con la grabación del comercial.-Se disculpo Inoue.

-¡Orihime!-Grito una joven en el momento que la abrazaba.

-Hola Kayaka-chan-Sonríe-¿No que hoy tenías que asistir a una cena?

-Tú eres más importante-Guiñándole el ojo-Y mis padres no pueden quejarse porque me educaron con las frases "Cumple tu compromiso" y "El trabajo va primero".

-Ya déjala respirar que tenemos trabajo que hacer.

-No seas aguafiestas Yoru-kun.

-Urusai, Koshi.

Koshi y Yoru eran los guitarristas de Orihime en los conciertos y algunas veces tenían apariciones en los videos de esta, pero hay más: Son gemelos.

Como leyeron, gemelos.

Eran iguales, pero la única diferencia era que Koshi tenía su liso cabello corto, con un mechón en el lado derecho de su rostro que le llegaba al mentón y le tapaba el ojo de aquel lado y era de color negro oscuro con destellos azulados. En cambio, Yoru lo tenía largo hasta los hombros, con mismo mechón que su hermano pero en el lado izquierdo y de color verde claro.

Ambos vestían unos pantalones de tela como su chaqueta que no tenía ni botones, ni cierre para cerrarse y tampoco mangas y que le rebasaba las caderas, la de Yoru negra y la de Koshi roja, una pollera blanca con una calavera en la frente, una cadena rodeándoles la cintura, unas muñequeras de cuero café negro y botas de agujetas del mismo color.

-Silencio que hacen ruido-Se quejo alguien que estaba tendido en un largo sofá, con sus manos tras su cabeza y que su rostro era cubierto por un libro de portada marrón.

-No deberías estar durmiendo en el trabajo en primer lugar-Se quejo Yoru.

-Ohayo Louch-Saludo Orihime con una sonrisa.

-Yo Orihime-chan.

Y se quito el libro del rostro, mostrando a un adulto que a pesar que no lo parecía, ya rondaba por sus treinta. Su cabello alborotado lo tenía corto, rebasándole el mentón y rojo intenso como la sangre. Ojos verdes claros como el césped en primavera y su cuerpo de piel bronceada, como la de un pan recién horneado, estaba muy bien formado.

Vestía unos jeans azul claro, acampanados y que tenían pintas de estar muy viejo y usado, getas (Sandalias de madera, las mismas que tiene Urahara) y una camisa sin mangas y que llevaba desabrochada, por lo que se podía ver su pecho.

En pocas palabras, su apariencia y carácter, lo hacen ver como un holgazán borracho.

-Ya déjalo tranquilo, Yoru.

-No pedí tu opinión Misha.

-¡Beh!-Sacándole la lengua.

Misha es una animada chica y nada menos que la baterista de la banda, cuyos ojos redondeados eran de color amarillo, su piel era blanca como los sobres de las cartas y su cabello color azul claro como un par de jeans color claro, le llegaba a los hombros y lo tenía alborotado, trenzado y con algunos mechones rozando su frente.

Usaba una falda blanca con líneas negras que formaban pequeños cuadrados que le llegaba por arriba de las rodillas y al final, caía 3cm de largo de una delicada tela negra que era transparente, una pollera dorada con un profundo escote en V, por lo que se podía ver también parte de sus pechos, le llegaba por arriba del ombligo y las mangas se acercaban a las muñecas y tenían un corte para mostrar un poco sus brazos.

-Vamos, vamos…No comiencen una pelea de enamorados.

-¡No digas ridiculeces!-Gritaron a la vez.

-Como digan parejita…Konishiwa Orihime

-Ohayo Ace-Sonriendo.

Ace era una persona tranquila, pero eso no significaba que era insignificante…Era de mucho cuidado. También es el segundo bajista del grupo. Tenía su cabello largo hasta la cintura, siempre recogido en una trenza, liso y rubio. Su piel era algo bronceada, era como ver las hojas de aquellos libros antiguos y sus ojos eran azules.

Las vestimentas que usaba solo era una camisa que parecía vieja, sin mangas, lo llevaba desabrochado, por lo que mostraba su pecho que podría competir con el de Ichigo y era amarillo con líneas verticales de color azul, pescadores blancos, por lo que se veía parte de sus piernas y zapatillas blancas.

-Ya compórtense-Ordeno Kumiko-Tenemos cosas que hacer, enciérrense allí y trabajen.

-Kumiko esta de mal humor-Murmuro Orihime.

-Siempre lo esta-Le corrigió Mick para luego recibir un cenicero en su cabeza-Auch.

-Te oí.

-Si no hay otro remedio-Perezosamente, Louch se levanta y bosteza estirando sus brazos al aire.

_No puedo decirle a Louch que me recuerda mucho a Kyoraku-san_ pensó Orihime con una gota recorriéndole por la mejilla.

----------------

Los días pasaron con naturalidad…y con _naturalidad_ para nuestros héroes porque seguían las apariciones de los hollow y cada vez aumentaban, pero por suerte, estos dos días de ahora, no apareció ninguno.

Aún así, las tiendas de música de toda la ciudad…de todo Japón, los empleados andaban como locos de un lado para otro. ¿Motivo? Hoy era el lanzamiento del álbum de Orihime titulado _My guardian no Uta._, donde estaba ya su primer single _Dark Wings._

-Vaya, las disqueras andan muy productivas hoy.

-Es porque se lanzo mi álbum-Explico Orihime avergonzada. Se oculto su cabello en un sombrero y gafas para ocultar sus ojos y así no ser descubierta.

-Vaya Inoue, tienes muchos admiradores.

-No lo digas así, que me da pena Kuchiki-san.

-Canción de mi guardián-Leyó Ishida (Así se llama el álbum en español)-¿Pensaste tú en el título, Inoue-san?

-Hai-Sonríe-Elegí esa canción como título del álbum.

-¿Por qué?-Ichigo estaba interesado.

-Bueno…-Apenada, parecía que le daba vergüenza hablar de eso y más frente a él-Es como el tema principal de todas mis canciones.

No podía decirle que esa canción, Dark Wings…todas las canciones del álbum las escribió pensando en él, sus sentimientos profundos hacía el chico, el lado bueno y el lado malo que ella pensaba en aquellos sentimientos.

En verdad…Quiso escribir esas canciones para que Ichigo oyese sus sentimientos, aunque él nunca lo descubriese, se conformaba que su público se identifique con ella, que la animasen o…que conocieran a la verdadera Inoue Orihime

------

espero que les haya gustado

especialmente por los sentimientos de orihime al final...como me parecio mono, pense que a ustedes tmb les gustaria ^^


	4. Grabando celos

Bueno, aqui tienen el sgte capi y no me puedo creer que me haya salido tan largo, creanme...son 9 pags!

tambien se vera un poco de la cancion my guardian no uta, la del titulo del disco y que es 100% letra mia muajajaj XD

Bleach es de Tite Kubo, no mio...disfruten!

**Capitulo 4: Grabando celos.**

Pasaron un par de días después del lanzamiento del CD y Orihime no podía evitar la emoción porque solo en dos días y su álbum ya ocupaba el primer o segundo lugar en todas las listas de álbumes más vendidos, cosa que aún no podía creérselo hasta que Tatsuki se lo mostró en una revista.

Después de clases, nuestros aventureros amigos fueron a la tienda de Urahara como este se los pidió. Una vez allí, fueron recibidos por Tessai y Yoruichi con su forma de gato y esperaron sentados en el punto de reunión a que el hombre de sandalias y abanico llegase.

-Buenas tardes mis queridos amigos-Fue el saludo de Kisuke al llegar-Felicidades Orihime por estar en los lugares más altos de discos vendidos.

-A-Arigatou-Avergonzada.

-Bien, con Yoruichi hemos estado pensando…Ya que tu anillo se aparece al Mariposa y desde que lo tienes te han ocurrido cosas extrañas, hemos analizado que alguien te quiere por algo en particular…Dudo que sea como lo fue con Aizen, pero la cosa es que te quieren.

-¿Qué podemos hacer Urahara-san?-Pregunto Ishida.

-Bueno, como Abarai-kun vendrá en unas horas, llegue a la conclusión…De que Orihime-chan tendrá que ser vigilada, pero como nuestra Orihime-chan es una celebridad, no hay que llamar la atención por lo que Abarai-kun, Kuchiki-chan y Kurosaki-san serán los guardaespaldas.

-¡¿Nani?!-Exclamo Orihime sonrojada con la sola idea de que Ichigo estuviese con ella a todos lados como cantante.

-Es lo mejor que podemos hacer hasta ahora mientras no consigamos más pistas, Orihime-Fueron las palabras de Yoruichi.

-Demo…mañana no iré a la escuela, estaré ocupada todo el día, no quiero que por mí falten a clases.

-No te preocupes por eso Inoue-Fueron las palabras de Rukia-Como tu amiga, no te dejaré sola.

-No pienso dejarte cuando estas en peligro Inoue-Dijo Ichigo-Así que no te preocupes por cosas pequeñas.

-Ya esta decidido entonces-Oyeron-Los tres protegeremos a Orihime-Y la puerta se desliza, dejando paso a Renji.

-Minna-Murmuro la cantante sorprendida para luego reflejar agradecimiento en su rostro-Arigatou.

-Sado-kun e Ishida-kun, ustedes me ayudaran a conseguir más información.

-De acuerdo-Dijeron.

_Ya me imagino la expresión de Mick y los demás_ Pensó Orihime suspirando.

-----------------

Al día siguiente, Orihime comía su desayuno pensando en lo que ocurrió anoche, había llamado a Mick para informarle que por uso días estaría acompañada de sus amigos y tal como lo pensó, se había molestado, especialmente por Ichigo porque sabía los efectos que le producía y no quería que se distrajese. Menos mal que estaba con Kumiko, quien calmo al muchacho y acepto encantada la presencia de sus amigos.

Oyó bocinas, señal de que el vehiculo llego por ella. Pescó un bolso y salio, encontrándose afuera a Mick sentado en su deportivo y a sus amigos sentados atrás. No se hizo de esperar más y se acercó al auto para luego subirse.

-Buenos días-Saludo.

-Yosh Inoue-Le dijeron los muchachos.

-Buenos días-Fue lo que Mick dijo para luego hacer marchar a su "bebé" (auto)-Aún no puedo creerme esto…ya es suficiente ser tu niñero para serlo con tres personas más.

-Gomen ne ^^U

-¿Crees que tenemos 5?-Alego Ichigo de mala cara.

-Tenías razón sobre él Ichigo-Susurro Renji.

-Gomen ne-Dijo Rukia golpeando a ambos en el pecho aprovechando que estaba en el medio-Prometemos no causar problemas-Con su falsa sonrisa.

-¿Tus amigos se creen esa sonrisa falsa?-Sus palabras la sorprendieron-Pero bueno, ya lo han prometido, así que quédense al margen.

-Mick…onegai…^^U

-Tú a callar que aún estoy molesto de que hayas usado a Kumiko-Jalándole la mejilla izquierda sin dejar de ver al frente.

-¡Summimasen, pero lo hice para no morir! T.T

-Ahora estas doblemente muerta-Jalando más fuerte.

-¡Duele, duele!-Quejándose.

Cuando llegaron, Orihime se frotaba la mejilla afectada que estaba muy roja, Ichigo no paraba de ver con mala cara a Mick, quien parecía despreocupado de sus acciones mientras devolvía saludos o mandaba a callar a alguien por se regañado por molestar a su cantante, Rukia parecía divertida por como se veían los tres antes mencionados y como Renji, andaban emocionados por andar en un lugar así.

-¡Ah!-Exclamo Orihime-¡¿Kumi-san y Misono-san harán un single juntas?!

-Sí, la canción se llama "It's all love" y saldrá el otro mes, ya se escucha la canción en la radio-Le informó Mick-Y…te la grabe.

-¡¿Honto?!-Emocionada-Ya quiero oírlo.

Esta vez no subieron pisos, sino que siguieron caminando por el primer piso hasta que se detuvieron al ver una puerta que tenía un letrero que decía "Meeting Room", Mick fue el encargado en abrirla y vieron una gran mesa y ahí estaban sentadas muchas personas, entre ellos Kumiko, Karin y la banda de Orihime.

-Konishiwa Minna-Saludo Orihime con una inclinación-Ellos son mis amigos Abarai Renji, Kuchiki Rukia y Kurosaki Ichigo-Presentó.

-¡¿Nani?!-Exclamo Misha señalando a Ichigo-¡¿Él es el que te…?!-No siguió porque Kayaka y Karin.

-¿Qué pasa conmigo?-Pregunto Ichigo, notando que Orihime agacho su cabeza sonrojada por la vergüenza.

-Eres una bocona-Hablo Yoru.

-¡Atrévete a repetirlo!-Le reto.

-Bocona-Desinteresado.

-¡Voy a matarte!-Lo pesca del cuello.

-Vamos Misha, necesito a mi hermano vivo ^^-Koshi trataba de salvarlo de la joven.

-Ya comenzamos-Dijo Louch mientras daba un largo bostezo.

-Kurosaki Ichigo, ¿no?-Dijo Ace, examinándolo con la mirada.

-Sí… ¿Y qué?

-Eres tal como lo pensé…Un verdadero idiota-Tomando de su botella.

-¡¿Qué has dicho cabrón?! ¡Ni siquiera llevas 5 minutos de conocerme!

-Te conozco de otra forma…y lo eres por no darte cuenta de lo que tienes…De lo que pasa a tu alrededor.

-Oh, ya entendí-Dijo Rukia-Tienes toda la razón.

-Hija de…-Murmuro Ichigo.

-Eres tan afortunado y tú ni ahí.

-Ace-kun, onegai…-Pidió Orihime.

-Buenos días-Saludo Kayaka con una sonrisa-Y es un placer Abarai-san.

-Después se conocen con más detalle-Dijo Kumiko-Que tenemos cosas que hacer.

Como la cabeza de la mesa era demasiado ancha para entren dos personas, ahí se sentaron Orihime y Mick mientras Ichigo, Rukia y Renji se mezclaron con los demás.

-Primero que nada, muchas gracias por su esfuerzo-Dijo Orihime inclinando su cabeza-Gracias a ustedes tendré mi primer gran concierto y en solo dos días eh ocupado los mejores lugares con mi álbum…Arigatou-Sonríe.

-Y gracias por aguantarla como yo lo hago-Agrego Mick-Auch-Se quejo.

-No la molestes-Fue la queja de Kumiko-Seiryuu-san, ¿Nos dirá los planos del escenario?-Viendo a un hombre de 40 años, regordete y calvo (No más que Ikkaku XD).

-Claro Kumiko-san-Vieron como la pantalla gigante que estaba colgada en la pared y frente a la mesa, se enciende y muestra en miniatura un escenario estilo…-Parque de diversión, como la mayoría de tus canciones son de amor, especialmente de desamores, pensé que sería muy bueno.

-¡Me gusta!-Exclamo Orihime emocionada como a una niña, le encantaban los parques.

-Incluso te sentarás en esta cabina, en la orilla y estarás cantando mientras esta se mueve.

-Mick, yo quiero el escenario de parque.

-Espera a ver las otras opciones.

-La otra opción que tenemos es un palacio.

-¿Palacio?-Pregunto Misha.

-Sí, crearemos un cuento del cual ya tengo listo, en el cual tú serás la princesa Orihime, una princesa que esta triste de amor porque su príncipe se fue y ella espera su regreso o lo mismo, pero que sea una princesa que sufre de amor.

-Ese va más contigo-Dijo Karin sonriendo.

-No digas eso Karin que me apeno.

-¿Qué piensas?-Le pregunto Kumiko a Mick.

-Pienso que lo de la princesa sufriendo de amor imposible va muy bien, concuerda con la mayoría de tus canciones.

-Adiós al parque-suspiro-Pero también me gusta.

-Esta decidido…Ahora, vestuario-Leyó Louch.

-¡Sí!-Exclamo Karin apoderándose del control remoto, apretó unos botones y la pantalla ahora mostraban bocetos de vestuarios-Como pueden ver, estas son las ropas que elegí en caso de que eligieran ese escenario.

-¡Me encantan!-Exclamaron Misha y Kayaka.

-¿Tendré que usar eso?-Pregunto Orihime.

-Sí y estas son las vestimentas de los bailarines-Revelando.

-Ellos muestran menos que yo-Se quejo la cantante.

-Así es la industria de la música, acostúmbrate de una vez-Fue el regaño de Kumiko.

-Esta bien-Resignada, la verdad es que esa respuesta ya se lo esperaba.

-¿Son pasables Hime-chan?-Pregunto Karin con los ojos brillosos.

-Yo…bueno…la verdad…-Suspiro resignada-Vale.

-¡Wi! ¡Llamare a los del vestuario para que comiencen!-Marcando su celular.

-Bien, la selección de música... ¿Ya la escogiste?-Pregunto Ace a la cantante.

-Sí, la tengo en…-Tratando de recordar-¡Ah si!-Saca de su bolsillo una hoja doblada en cuatro partes-Aquí tienes Kumiko.

-Con que quieres cantar estas… ¿Segura?-La vio sonreír.

-Bien, se los dejo-Dijo Mick poniéndose de pie-Vamos, tenemos una entrevista.

-La ropa-Dijo Karin dándole un bolsito a Orihime-Incluso están las uñas postizas y un indicador de que color y marca de maquillaje deben ponerte, puse repuestos por si no los tienen-Sonríe.

-Arigatou Karin-chan.

Ichigo, Orihime y los demás salieron para volver a subirse en el coche de Mick, quien se detuvo unos momentos para buscar entre sus bolsillos lo que parecía ser un paquete de papas fritas que se lo dio a Orihime.

-Que Kumiko no se enteré.

-Arigatou, ya me moría de hambre-Abriendo la bolsa.

---------------------

-Bien-Hablo una muchacha de cabello y piel morena y ojos negro. Vestía una falda ajustada por arriba de las rodillas y una blusa blanca. Su mano derecha sostenía un micrófono-Nuestra siguiente invitada es la que esta causando sensación. Con solo dos días y ya encabeza los primeros lugares de las listas de álbumes vendidos: ¡Inoue Orihime-san!

El público aplaudía emocionados mientras aparecía en el escenario Orihime, colocándose al lado de la comentarista. Para esta entrevista uso un vestido rosa oscuro que estaba por unos centímetros por arriba de las rodillas, iniciaba por debajo de sus brazos y tenía unas finas tiras negras sobre sus hombros que no eran fácilmente visibles, desde arriba hacía abajo había dobleces y por debajo de sus pechos, la rodeaba un cinturón de cuero y negro, su cuello era adornado por un collar de oro que colgaba un lazo también de oro, sus uñas postizas eran rosas y negra, ambos colores eran separados por un pequeño lazo y sus zapatos eran negros, de tiras y con un tacón alto y delgado.

-Ohayo Minna-Saludo Orihime a través de su propio micrófono-Ohayo Maki-san-Saludando a la persona que la presentó con un beso en la mejilla.

-Dinos Orihime-san, ¿Qué se siente haber causado tal escándalo? Muy pocas artistas llegan a esto…con su primer álbum ya que sino mal recuerdo, tus antiguos lanzamientos han sido solo 4 singles.

-Pues aún sigo sorprendida si te soy sincera-Algo ruborizada.

-Se nota lo mucho que le has pegado a tus fan…Especialmente a tus fan masculinos.

-Etto…Obviamente debo darle gracias a mis fan por eso porque sino fuera por ellos, ese milagro no hubiese ocurrido…Arigatou Minna-Inclinándose ante el público-Y por supuesto que tengo a más personas que agradecer ya que no lo eh hecho todo sola.

Mick, Ichigo, Rukia y Renji miraban tras bambalinas, a través de un televisor mientras comían lo que estaba en la mesa de aperitivos.

-También debes respondernos lo que muchos se preguntan.

-¿Nani?-Confundida y curiosa por saberlo.

-Tus canciones hablan mucho de amores imposibles, ruptura y esas cosas… ¿Acaso estas enamorada? ¿Es un amor imposible?

-B-B-Bueno…-Orihime aumento el rojo en su rostro que agacho su cabeza apenada.

-Tenía que atacar puntos débiles-Se quejo Mick mientras veía como los nervios le impedían a la joven hablar o moverse.

-¿Orihime-san?-Maki estaba preocupado por su repentina actitud.

-Yo…bueno…la verdad…-Respiro profundamente para recuperar aire-No me gusta mentir, incluso soy mala haciéndolo así que…_sí, hay alguien_-Murmuro completamente avergonzada que apenas era audible a pesar que hablaba con el micrófono.

Se oía como el público exclamaba sorprendidos, Rukia y Renji tenían la boca abierta, Mick lanzó un suspiro de resignación e Ichigo comenzó a sentirse si su mundo se hubiese acabado ¿A ella le gustaba alguien? ¿Quién? ¿Acaso era imposible porque el chico no le prestaba la suficiente atención? Miro a Mick con mala cara.

-No soy yo el afortunado-Como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento.

-Que emoción… ¿Y nos dirás quien es?

-N-N-No…Gomen ne, pero no…eso es secreto-Muy avergonzada que agacho su cabeza.

-Buu…bueno, hay que respetar su decisión-Sonriendo-Y dinos…de tu álbum, ¿Cuál es la canción más importante para mi? La que más te gusta.

-En general, todas, pero…la que tiene un valor es _My Guardian no uta._

-Esa es también el título de tu álbum.

-Sí-Asintiendo-Es la primera canción que escribí, por lo que tiene un valor sentimental.

-¿Nos la cantarías?-El público se emociona con la idea de oír esa canción finalmente en vivo-El público también lo pide.

-Etto…-Buscaba disimuladamente a Mick con la mirada y al pillarlo, lo vio asentir-De acuerdo-Sonriendo.

-¡Ya oyeron televidentes, Orihime-san cantara en vivo finalmente la canción que todo el mundo quería oír en Live!-Mientras la cámara se enfocaba en Maki y ella decía esas palabras, Orihime fue guiada hacía el escenario-No los entretengo más y aquí la tienen, en vivo, desde el programa "Las estrellas de Japón", Inoue Orihime-san con _My Guardian no Uta._

La gente aplaudía emocionados y luego el centro de las cámaras era Orihime sobre un pequeño escenario circular, como si estuviese en la base de un carrusel. La música era pop, con una mezcla de balada con movida, Inoue acercó el micrófono a sus labios y canto:

_**Estamos cerca, pero a la vez lejos**_

_**¿Cuántas veces me has protegido…**_

…_**y nunca pude devolverte el favor?**_

_**Deseo protegerte, pero nunca lo consigo.**_

_**Eres fuerte y yo débil.**_

La gente movía sus brazos lentamente de derecha a izquierda y luego viceversa. Todos estaban emocionados que no notaron que el anillo parecido al robado comenzaba a brillar, era confundido por un reflejo de luz.

_**Siento tu mirada preocupante, a pesar**_

_**que es una preocupación de amistad.**_

_**¿Cuántas veces eh querido tocarte…**_

…_**y nunca tuve el valor de hacerlo?**_

_**¿Nuestros hilos no estarán nunca unidos?**_

Algunas chicas del público se pusieron sentimentales por escuchar aquellas tristes palabras saliendo de aquella hermosa voz que poseía Orihime, incluso era como escuchar a una Musa…o a un Ángel. Pero…

_No… ¡No cantes esa canción!_

_**Sin saberlo, te has convertido en mi guardián,**_

_**siempre vestido de negro, peleando.**_

Por una razón, Ichigo recordó todas las veces que salvo a Orihime con su forma de Shinigami…Con solo oír esas dos líneas pequeñas. ¿Cuál era su significado?

Orihime estaba por cantar el coro cuando…

_¡EH DICHO QUE NO CANTES ESA CANCIÓN!_

Orihime alzo su cabeza sorprendida al oír esa voz nuevamente en su mente, vio que el anillo brillaba y antes de que se diese cuenta, la gente gritaba porque reflectores que colgaban del techo iban a caer directamente hacía ella.

-¡ORIHIME!-Fue el grito de su manager.

-¡INOUE!-Gritaron sus amigos.

Antes de que se diesen cuenta, algo empujo a Orihime del escenario, salvándola de ser lastimada. No se veía nada más que el humo y pequeñas descargas de electricidad que se liberaban de los dañados reflectores.

-¿Kurosaki-kun?-Murmuro sorprendida al verlo sobre ella con su forma de Shinigami.

-¿Estas bien Inoue?-Le pregunto ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

El humo se había disipado y la gente quedó aliviada al ver a Orihime sola y de pie, después de todo, personas sin poder no podían ver a un Shinigami. La cantante notó que el cuerpo vació de Ichigo era cuidado por Rukia y Renji y luego a alguien abrazándola: Era Mick, quien la estrecho por unos segundos para luego examinarla.

-¿Estas bien? ¿No te has lastimado?-Tocándole las mejillas con ambas manos.

-E-Estoy bien, tranquilo-Sonriendo apenas, aún estaba algo confusa por lo ocurrido porque todo había sido rápido.

-Voy a demandar al encargado-Echaba chispas por los ojos.

-T-Tranquilo, fue solo un accidente.

-¡¿Solo un accidente?! ¡Pudiste haber muerto, baka!

-Inoue-san-Los encargados y Maki se acercaron-En verdad les pido disculpas, no sabemos que ocurrió.

-Revisamos el equipo con dos horas de anticipación y todo estaba en orden.

-¿No te has hecho nada grave?-Pregunto la comentarista.

-Buen trabajo Ichigo-Felicito Rukia cuando el mencionado volvió a su cuerpo.

-Estuviste increíble, actuaste más rápido que nosotros-Comentó Renji.

----------------

Después de que todo pasase, Mick decidió llevarla a comer a un restaurante para que se relaje de lo ocurrido aprovechando que eso también causo que terminasen 2 horas antes. Los cinco comían en silencio, tratando de olvidar lo ocurrido…más bien, era Orihime quien lo intentaba porque Mick no dejaba de llamar a abogados para demandar.

-Mick, déjalo, fue un accidente y lo importante es que estoy bien.

-La culpa es de ellos por no hacer bien su trabajo…y no lo repitas, le prometí a tu hermano protegerte y eso haré.

-Pero te estas extralimitando.

-Esperen-Dijo Renji.

-¿Cómo esta eso de que lo prometiste a su hermano?-Pregunto Ichigo.

-Si él esta muerto-Hablo Rukia.

-Ah, bueno…-Hablo la chica-La verdad es…que Mick me conoce de bebé.

-Sora y yo fuimos amigos, incluso fui yo quien le ayudo a buscar un departamento para que escapase con su hermanita lenta-Ve la hora-Debemos apresurarnos, tienes que ir a lo de Daiko Cosmetic…Y otra cosa más: Sobre tu vestimenta…

---------------------

-¡Nooooooo!-Fue el grito de Orihime dentro de un camerino-¡Me rehusó a usar eso!

-Ya sabía que alegaría-Murmuro Mick. Él y los otros esperaban afuera, oyendo los gritos de Orihime y como las de vestuario trataban de persuadirla.

-¡MIIIICK, HAZ ALGO! ¡NO QUIERO SALIR EN REVISTAS Y EN TELEVISIÓN USANDO UN BABY DOLL!

-La idea original era que usaras calzón y sostén pero Kumiko pidió el Baby Doll porque te cubría más-Fue su respuesta-Y no se te notará mucho.

-¡PERO…PERO…!-Con solo mencionar la palabra "Baby Doll", Rukia y Renji se contuvieron la risa porque Ichigo se había puesto rojo (N/A: Pervertido XD).

-No le causes más problemas a León-san, tuvo que cambiar todo el escenario para que usaras el Baby Doll y es un hombre ocupado.

Al obtener silencio, supuso que se había resignado y aceptado ponerse aquellas ropas. Minutos después, Orihime salio con una bata de baño que cubría su vestimenta durante los recesos para que no pesque frío y así no se enferma, pantuflas, un poco maquillada, le habían puesto sus orquillas en el lado izquierdo y ahora usaba unas uñas postizas blancas con pequeños puntitos dorados.

-Terminara rápido y tus piernas serán cubiertas, así que menos mostrarás.

-Demo…-Roja con la sola idea de salir con un traje así en fotos y videos por todo Japón… más bien…todo oriente.

-Solo vamos-Llevándose de la mano.

-Ichigo, ¿Estas bien?-Pregunto una burlona Rukia.

-¿Por qué no estarlo?

-Porque todo el mundo la vera con semejante ropa.

-Incluyendo los pervertidos-Agrego Renji con la intención de molestarlo más.

-Urusai-Cabreado. Lo lograron XD.

-Ya estas lista Orihime-chan-Fue el saludo de León al verlos-Veo que trajiste a tus amigos-Sonríe.

-Sí, espero que no sea una molestia.

-Para nada… ¿Comenzamos?-La vio ponerse nerviosa y tensa-Tranquila, ya pasara.

La guió hacía un largo sofá con los respaldos bajos, parecía una cama y era de color marrón y le dio indicaciones de su pose. Una vez todo listo, aún con un rubor en las mejillas, se quito primero las pantuflas y después la bata, mostrando un baby doll completamente blanco, la parte de arriba que tenía un parecido con una bata que le llegaba por los muslos, tenía un escote en V muy abierto, mostrando la parte de arriba de sus grandes pechos que parecía que ocultaba poco en dicho luchar, sin mangas y por debajo de sus pechos caía abierto, mostrando su blanco calzón que era ajustado. De su cuello colgaba collares largos y sus dedos tenían anillos de oro.

Se tendió de lado en el mueble, apoyando su codo derecho en el respaldo para que su mano sostuviese su rostro por debajo del mentón. y su brazo izquierdo se quedo colgando en el mismo respaldo mientras sus piernas, una delante de la otra, fueron cubiertas a la mitad por una piel de tigre artificial (Que no quiero matar animales para el bien de este fic)

-Bien Orihime-chan, ahora recuerda lucir sensual.

_Eso es difícil si Kurosaki-kun me esta viendo así…Que vergüenza._ Pasó por la mente de la apenada cantante tratando de no cruzar su mirada con la de Ichigo para lograr lo que le pedían porque sino…se desmayaría.

La sesión comenzó, el fotógrafo sacaba una gran variedad de fotos de Orihime en muchas poses. La joven había logrado obtener una mirada "sexy" mientras hacía lo que le pedían: Jugar con los collares, tocarse el labio con la falsa uña del dedo índice, tenderse de espaldas para que su cabello caiga en el respaldo y jugaba con su cabello mientras cruzaba sus piernas.

Después, estuvo grabando un comercial en que salía con el mismo vestuario pero ahora estaba sentada ante un gran espejo, peinándose, volviendo a jugar con su cabello para hacer poses en el espejo y luego tomó el perfume que promocionaba para perfumarse el cuerpo para luego susurrar "Emperatriz" (Es el nombre del perfume)

Cuando finalmente fue la hora del descanso, estaba realmente roja y avergonzada mientras los ayudantes la cubrían con una bata y le daban una botella de agua con bombilla (No hay que arruinar el maquillaje) para que se refrescase. No se atrevió a ver a nadie en la cara y casi se cae un par de veces por su torpeza.

-No entiendo para que te quejabas si lo hiciste bien.

-¡Pero Mick…!-Agacha su cabeza.

-Descuida Inoue, lo hiciste increíble-Le felicito Rukia.

-Sí, de seguro nadie que te conozca creerá la buena actriz que eres-Siguió Renji.

-Arigatou-Aún con la cabeza gacha, alzo un poco la mirada para ver a Ichigo, quien seguía en silencio y parecía debatirse en algo.

-Orihime-san, ahora solo queda la sesión de fotos con Aki-san y podrá irse.

-¿Aki?-Preguntaron los cuatro y vieron a Mick.

-¿No te lo dijo Kumiko? ¿Por qué esa bruja me deja con todo el trabajo pesado?

-¿Qué ocurre Mick? ¿Quién es Aki?

-El sexy boy con quien tendrás que sacarte fotos en poses muy provocativas.

Cuando aquella información entró a los oídos de Orihime, poco a poco fue subiendo de colores hasta que el humo le salía por las orejas y se cubrió el rostro apenada. Rukia y Renji exclamaron un "uhhhh" y volvieron a aguantarse la risa por ver como Ichigo comenzaba a sentir rabia, deseaba matar al que se ocurrió la brillante idea y al infeliz que se le acercará a SU Hime…

_¿Cómo que "mi"…? ¿Qué mierda me ocurre?_-Pensaba sacudiendo su cabeza.

El descanso termino y Orihime volvió al sofá. No tardo en aparecerse un chico de más o menos 23 años, rubio y ojos azules, apuesto, de grandes proporciones musculares y… Solo vestía unos jeans azul claro y con pinta de viejos. Orihime no pudo evitar sonrojarse por ver aquella "pieza de arte".

-No esta nada mal el tipo-Comento Rukia analizándolo-que suerte que tiene Orihime.

-¡Urusai!-Dijeron Renji e Ichigo celosos, el primero por aquellos pensamientos que la chica tenía y el segundo…simplemente porque tenía razón XD.

Nerviosa, Orihime volvió a tenderse de espalda en aquel mueble con el cabello colgando por el respaldo, pero ahora tenía a un chico a unos centímetros sobre ella y sus cuerpos estaban cubiertos por aquella piel falsa.

-¿Es tu primera vez con un chico?-Pregunto Aki con una sonrisa.

-P-P-Pues…es que…siempre me pongo nerviosa.

-Eres muy tímida, totalmente opuesta a como te ves en tus videos y fotos.

-No sabes cuantas veces tengo que repetir las escenas.

-Orihime-san, rodea con tus brazos el cuello de Aki-san y haz como si lo trajeras hacía ti para besarlo-Le pidió uno de los fotógrafos-Aki-san, oculta una de tus manos en la piel para que se vea como si le estuvieras acariciando el muslo y tu otra mano ponla a nivel de la cabeza de Orihime-san.

Ichigo aumentaba su furia con cada segundo que pasaba y más al ver como los modelos obedecían, no podía controlarse, aquel sujeto no solo estaba muy provocativamente cerca de Orihime, sino que podría aprovecharse de que nadie notase lo que su mano oculta podría hacerle a esa chica inocente que debía proteger. Rukia y Renji no lo aguantaron más y se rieron por su expresión.

-Ichigo, eres tan predecible-Hablo pelirrojo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Mi estimado Ichigo, estas celoso-Respondió Rukia para volver a reír.

-Hay algo raro-Comento Mick, llamando la atención de los demás-Orihime luce asustada cuando en general solo luce nerviosa.

Miraron a la chica y notaron que era cierto, Aki seguía tranquilo y Orihime lucía asustada y pareciese que quería que esto terminase ya.

-Oh no-Dijo-Aparten a ese chico de Orihime, la esta _tocando_.

Al decir esas palabras, todos miraron hacía el chico, quien hizo de oídos sordos y se fue acercando a Orihime para besarla, pero cuando estaba a escasos milímetros, alguien lo tomo del hombro, apartándolo de ella y BAM, recibió un golpe en la quijada.

-Kurosaki-kun-Dijo a punto de llorar y se sorprende cuando él la había cubierto algo sonrojado con aquella piel de tigre falsa.

-Tonta, si te estaba tocando, debiste haber dicho algo-Le regaño.

-Gomen ne, es que no quería perjudicar a nadie-Oyeron otro impacto y vieron que Mick también había golpeado al modelo.

-Cabrón, me asegurare que tengas una vida miserable por el resto de tu vida-Amenazo.

Orihime trataba de calmarlo mientras los guardias se llevaban al herido, pervertido y violador de Aki lejos del Estudio. León se acercó a ellos.

-Lo siento mucho, esto ha sido culpa mía.

-No te preocupe León-san.

-Como disculpa, puedes elegir como modelo a un chico de tu confianza.

-¿Qué?-Sorprendida-Pero…es que…

-Vamos Orihime-Hablo Mick-tienes muchas opciones: Koshi, yoru, Ace…Louch no porque se conocerá como un viejo verde…aunque ya lo es.

-También tienes a Ichigo.

-¡¿NANI?!-Exclamo el mencionado.

-Buena idea Renji-Le felicito Rukia.

-¿C-C-Con…K-K-Kurosaki-kun?-Tartamudeo casi en silencio y muy roja con solo imaginarse con Ichigo en una pose muy prometedora.

-No es mala idea, esta bien formado y tienes lo que se necesita.

-¡Matte! ¡Yo no…! ¡Te mataré Renji!

-¿Qué opinas Orihime?-Pregunto su manager para luego descubrir que Orihime se desmayo, estaba tendida en el sofá-¡Orihime!

---------

Fue por esto que lo alrgue...si o si debi poner los celos de ichinii o no tendria significado el titulo XD

que dicen del final? se imaginan a ichinii como modelo? Xd yo me imagine el retrato que imagino orihime y....kawaii!! toda una img ichihime XD


	5. Winter Love

A lo mejor estoy igual o mas feliz que ustedes por tener finalmente esta conti XD wiii!!!

Finalmente tuve la inspiracion para escribir, quieor agradecer a todos los que me esperaron, aguantaron(especialmente kuro que estaba que se me moria XD) y a los que trataron de ayudarme

Tengo que poner credito a la cancion, que como veran por el titulo, se llama winter love, tengo que poner los creditos porque no es mía, sino de la coreana BoA, escuche esta cancion anoche mientras veía su DVD de BEST&USA y me llamo la atencion que me busque la letra, me la lei y dije "La quiero" y ding, se me prendio el foco XD y como hoy, estaba de vaga en la U y con mi notebook, pos me dedique a escribirla y acabo de terminarla aqui en mi casita ^^

Ojala sea de su agrado

Bleach es de la Propiedad de Tite Kubo-sama, publicada en manga por la SJ y por los bastardos de pierrot ¬¬

**Capitulo 5: Winter Love**

Muchos adolescentes, tantos hombres como mujeres, llenaban como locos las librerías, comprando y viendo las revistas, ¿Para qué? Para ver las fotos que Orihime se tomó para Daiko Cosmetic.

Pero no solo estaban en las revistas, sino también en los comerciales de televisión, pancartas y en los metros de trenes, y lo que todos se preguntaban era: ¿Quién es el misterioso que la acompaña en algunas de las fotografías?

-¡¿NANIIIIIIII?!-Fue el potente grito de Tatsuki que invadió toda la escuela.

-Shh-Pidió Orihime en el momento que le tapaba la boca y miraba por todos lados muy nerviosa-Por favor, guarda silencio Tatsuki-chan.

-¡¿Cómo me pides que me calme si me dices que el muchacho con quien has hecho las fotos es….?!-No siguió porque Orihime le volvió a tapar la boca.

-Onegai, alguien te puede oír-Suplico.

-Ahora mismo voy por Ichigo y lo pulverizare-Declaro, haciendo polvo una roca que tenía cerca, asustando a su amiga.

-T-T-Tat…suki-chan, onegai…

-¿Cómo es que paso eso?

-Pues….-Colocándose cada vez más roja, le contó lo ocurrido con la cabeza gacha-Fueron las circunstancias.

-Vaya, Orihime, eres una pervertida-La mencionada abrió sus ojos como nunca-Bueno, no hay otra explicación, porque… ¿Cómo fue que aceptaste?

-E-E-Eso fue porque…-Cada vez más roja si eso era posible-Eso fue porque no consiguieron otro modelo y Renji-kun lo metió y Mick insistía mucho.

-Entonces Ichigo acepto, ¿Eh?-Una expresión asesina invadió su rostro-Lo mataré.

-¡Tatsuki-chan, matte!-Siguiéndola.

-¡ICHIGO, PREPARATE PARA MORIR, CABRON DE MIERDA!-Su grito invadió toda la escuela, por lo que llego a oídos del mencionado y se puso de piedra.

-Al parecer, Arisawa insistía en saber quien era el que acompañaba a Inoue en las fotos-Murmuro Rukia viendo su móvil y desinteresada.

-¡No andes tan tranquila que la culpa es tuya y de Renji!-Grito enfadado-¡Y ahora Tatsuki me hará puré!

-Pero serás un puré feliz, que hiciste aquellas poses con Orihime y era lo que deseabas, ¿No pervertido?

-Zorra-Con la venita en la cabeza, estaba a punto de ponerle las manos encima, cuando una fuerza en su espalda lo mando a volar, cayendo al suelo-Auch…

-A ti te quería ver hijo de puta-Soltó Tatsuki en el momento que ponía un pie sobre la espalda de Ichigo y tan fuerte que él grito de dolor-¿Creíste que podrías hacer eso con Orihime sin salirte con la tuya, cabrón?-Echando fuego por los ojos.

-Rayos…-Maldiciendo su mala suerte-Espera Tatsuki, no es lo que crees.

-¿Ah si? Y dime, ¿Por qué no te negaste cuando te lo propusieron?

-Porque quería aprovechar para meterse con Inoue-Respondió Rukia con una voz pillina.

-¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Fue porque tú y Renji me lo impidieron!

-¿Crees que con esa excusa barata te vas a salvar, Ichigo?-Poniendo su pie ahora en la cabeza para plantarlo en el piso y así, callarlo-Te mataré.

-Mierda-Exclamo el chico poniéndose de pie de golpe y enfrentando a su amiga de la infancia frente a frente-¡¿Qué parte de "No fue mi culpa" no entiendes?!

-¡La cosa es que lo hiciste y eso es suficiente para que te pulverice cabrón!-Ambos se echaban chispas por los ojos y se miraban con odio.

-Por favor, no peleen-Rogó Orihime al llegar-La culpa es mía por no haberte ayudado a enfrentarlos Kurosaki-kun, así que…

-Inoue, no trates de ayudarlo-Rukia la interrumpió posando su mano sobre el hombro de la chica-Ya sabemos que la culpa es de Ichigo por no controlar sus hormonas y no lo culpo, después de todo, es un hombre y a esa edad, la pubertad ataca como loco-Le explicaba como maestra a alumna en un salón de clases.

-¡Maldita Rukia, no le des esa clase de ideas locas!-Le grito molesto.

Tatsuki e Ichigo estaban por iniciar un nuevo combate de insultos y esta vez, los puños estarían involucrados, cuando el móvil de Orihime sonó. La joven notó que era Koshi y no tardo en contestar.

-Ohayo Koshi-kun…Esta bien, no, al contrario, iré con gusto, ¿Después de clases o ahora?... Está bien, nos vemos en tu casa después de clases, salúdame a Yoru-Cuelga.

-¿Debes trabajar?-Pregunto Rukia con ojitos de niña curiosa.

-Hai-Sonríe-Tengo que hacer unos detalles de una canción que cantaré esta noche.

Se podía ver un extraño cuarto que tenía similitud con un salón de baile de los relucientes castillos de la época medieval, incluso tenía un trono, que era ocupado por una persona que no se podía ver como era, solo una oscura silueta.

-Falta muy poco querida-Murmuro mientras veía la Joya Mariposa, brillando y flotando dentro de un recipiente-Pronto estarás completa y junto con la _Voz Bendecida_, tendré finalmente mi deseo.

-Señor-Otra oscura silueta se apareció mientras el mencionado se puso de pie y se acercaba a la joya, como si ignoraba el hecho de que ahora estaba acompañado.

-Que bueno que viniste, necesito de tus servicios.

-Solo diga y obedeceré.

-¿Podrías jugar un poco con ellos? Quiero debilitarlos y distraerlos más, que aún no sepan lo que planeo con mi bella Voz Bendecida.

-Como usted desee-Y desaparece.

-Pronto…-Con su mano derecha, toco aquel cristal que lo separaba de la Joya-Muy pronto mi bella Voz Bendecida y cumplirás mi anhelado deseo con la ayuda de _tus sentimientos._

Orihime iba a cantar esta noche, en el programa Impact. Estaba en el camerino cambiándose mientras Mick, Ichigo, Rukia y Renji esperaban afuera con la compañía de la banda de la joven cantante.

-Adoro Impact-Dijo Misha muy emocionada.

-Tú adoras todo-Fueron las palabras de Yoru.

-Hey, no son tiempos para sus peleas amorosas-Pidió Koshi con su sonrisa.

-¡Y tú deja de fastidiar con eso!-Gritaron.

-Que buen sake-Murmuro Louch con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción después de tomar un poco.

-Quiero ver ya a mi Hime-sama.

-Deja de actuar así Ace-Se quejo Kayaka-Ambos sabemos que no te ve para más.

-Lo se, pero déjame sentirme a gusto unos minutos, que en el escenario es el único lugar donde la tengo COMPLETAMENTE mía-Marcando aquella palabra desinteresado con el propósito de provocar a Ichigo, cosa que logró.

-Cabrón-Maldijo en murmullos mientras Renji y Rukia se reían.

-¡Oh! ¡Qué bien luces Orihime!-Felicito Renji mientras Rukia saco su cámara para sacarle una foto.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Renji-Apoyó la pequeña de ojos violetas.

-A-Arigatou-Agradeció con un rubor en sus mejillas.

La cantante usaba un vestido blanco que parecía estar hecho del mismo material en que haces los hermosos vestidos de novia, iniciaba por debajo de los brazos, con la espalda al descubierto como también en su pecho en un atrevido escote en forma de corazón, le era ajustado por el nivel de los pechos y de ahí caía holgado hacía las rodillas, su cintura era rodeado por un lazo negro un poco grueso, cuyo nudo estaba en su abdomen izquierdo.

Sus aros también eran negros, su cabello se lo recogió y ondulo y a pesar del elegante peinado, no dejo sus valiosas orquillas que eran algo característico en ella en su carrera musical, sus zapatos de tacón eran de tiras, pero no de cuero, sino de genero, como un elegante moño adornaba sus pies hasta unos centímetros por arriba de los tobillos y el tacón y base, parecían estar hechos de cristal. Al parecer, también la pintaron, pero fue un toque sutil, casi notable, en un intento de embellecer más su rostro si es que era posible.

-Te ves adorable-Con lágrimas, Louch la abrazo como a su hija a punto de casarse.

-No me robes mis líneas Louch-Se quejo Misha como una niña para luego unirse al abrazo-Yo quería decírselo.

-Por eso te amo-Dijo Ace, abrazándola para luego besar su mejilla, provocando el sonrojo en la chica-Ahora tu boca.

-¡Alto ahí!-Grito Mick en el momento que le dio un zape en la cabeza-Primero trabaja, después te la violas si quieres.

-A la orden, usted es el jefe.

-¡Mick!-Grito Orihime avergonzada.

-Después lo haces puré-Dijo Koshi a Ichigo al verlo a punto de estallar-Tenemos que ponernos en posición.

-Suerte Orihime-Fueron las palabras de su manager.

-Rómpete una pierna-Le dijeron Renji y Rukia muy emocionados.

-¿Qué clase de ánimos es ese?-Pregunto Ichigo alzando una ceja.

-Leímos en un libro que en el teatro, le dicen eso como "Buena suerte"-Le explico Renji mientras Rukia le mostraba el dichoso libro.

-Eso es cierto Kurosaki-kun-Le dijo con una sonrisa y luego, los cuatro abrieron sus ojos sorprendidos, mirando por todos lados muy confundidos.

-Este reiatsu no lo había sentido nunca-Murmuro Ichigo.

-No parece ser la presencia de un simple Hollow.

-¿Será un Arrancar?-Pregunto Renji.

-Vamos a ver-Decidió el pelinaranja.

-¿A dónde vas Orihime?-Pregunto Yoru al verla correr.

-Etto…-Buscando una excusa a gran velocidad, pero nada se le ocurría.

-Etto nada, vas ahora-Fueron las palabras de Mick mientras Misha y Kayaka la empujaban.

-¡Demo…!-Tratando de liberarse.

-¡Descuida Inoue!-La joven volteo para ver a Ichigo-Tú solo déjanos esto a nosotros.

-Demo Kurosaki-kun…-Quería pelear, quería ayudar, quería…_protegerlo._

-Inoue, arrasa con el escenario-Alzando su dedo pulgar en intento de animarla y eso la sorprendió para luego hacerlo sonrojar, el hombre que quería la estaba animando…

-Hai, cuenta conmigo-Con una sonrisa llena de decisión mientras le devolvía el gesto.

-Vaya que saliste romántico-Se burlo Renji.

-Aunque aún te falta-Dijo la pequeña Shinigami.

-Urusai-Molesto.

-¡Ohayo Minna!-Fue el saludo de Orihime cuando la presentaron y apareció en el escenario-Muchas gracias y gracias a Impact por invitarme, quiero cantar una de las canciones de mi nuevo álbum y que dentro de poco saldrá en PV: Winter Love.

El público aplaudió mientras la música lenta salía de los instrumentos de los amigos y compañeros de trabajo de Orihime, quien cerro sus ojos, y abrió su boca para liberar su voz.

**Las brillantes hadas de invierno han comenzado a descender.**

**Sin tener nada que hacer,**

**Besé tu sonriente foto.**

Ichigo, en su forma de Shinigami, y acompañado por Renji y Rukia, fueron hacía donde los llevaba aquel extraño y fuerte reiatsu: La azotea. Al llegar, vieron que solamente había una mujer que tenía el cabello morado claro, ondulado y largo hasta la cintura, piel pálida y ojos rosa oscuros, que solo reflejaban superioridad y burla hacía ellos.

-Buenas noches, mi amo me pidió que jugase con ustedes.

-¿Tu amo? ¿El causante de todo?-Pregunto Ichigo.

-¿Quién sabe?-Sonriendo con ironía, provocándolo-Tendrás que vencerme.

-Con mucho gusto.

-Cuidado Ichigo, no sabemos que clase de persona es esa mujer-Advirtió Rukia.

-Será rápido-Sacando a Zangetsu.

-¿Me estas subestimando?-Divertida.

-¿Quién sabe?-Entrando en su juego

-Chiquillo impertinente-Sin dejar su sonrisa, no se vio para nada afectada-Pues ven acá si te atreves-Invito mientras movía su dedo índice de la mano izquierda.

**No podremos ver la larga lista de películas que queríamos ver,**

**Juntos nunca más.**

**Pero nuestros corazones están unidos.**

**Incluso mis amigos te echan de menos, pero aún así, no volverás a mí.**

-Si…sigue así, sigue brillando-Decía aquel misterioso en su trono mientras veía como la joya brillaba más mientras la voz de Orihime era la música de fondo-Sigue cantando Voz Bendecida, despierta a la Joya y cumple mi deseo-Viendo a Orihime en las flamas de fuego como si fuese pantalla de televisión.

**Te amo y deseo verte de nuevo.**

**Te mando mis besos con diez billones de copos de nieve.**

**Hasta el día en que nos volvamos a encontrar en algún lugar, nene,**

**¿Esta bien si te sigo amando?**

**Nunca te olvidare.**

El público derramaba lágrimas, la mayoría mujeres y todos movían sus brazos de un lado para otro. Misha tocaba su batería como toda una profesional, Louch su piano con tal elegancia, los gemelos Koshi y Yoru deslumbraban con su belleza y talento con la guitarra como también Kayaka y Ace como bajistas.

A pesar de estar concentrada, Orihime no podía evitar estar preocupada por sus amigos, especialmente por Ichigo, a pesar de sus intentos de tranquilizarla y llenándola de ánimos con esas palabras que seguía profundo en su corazón.

**Desde el momento en que me quedé sola,**

**Descubrí lo verdaderamente dolorosa que es la soledad.**

Orihime abrió sus ojos sorprendida al sentir aquel reiatsu extraño invadiendo el lugar, es más, ya no sentía rastro del reiatsu de Ichigo, más bien, lo sentía débil, agotado, a punto de desaparecer. Lágrimas derramaron su rostro.

_Debo seguir…No puedo preocupar a mis amigos y al público…Kurosaki-kun…_

**Estos sentimientos que inundan mi corazón nunca desaparecerán.**

**Ahora sé que la forma en que se ama a una persona,**

**Jamás puede ser olvidada.**

**No importa cuantas veces cambie mi camino,**

**Tu voz y tus sueños no me abandonarán.**

Dio gracias que la canción hablaba de penas de amor o llamaría la atención por sus lágrimas, que limpiaba rápidamente y se esforzaba por no sonar ronca.

-¿Se metió demasiado en la canción?-Pregunto Mick pensativo.

_Kurosaki-kun…Resiste…_

**Aunque pase el tiempo y me vuelva a enamorar,**

**No te olvidaré.**

**Ni a ti, ni al destino, ni al calor que compartimos.**

**De todo corazón, me alegro de que fueras tú el primero.**

**Cuando nos volvamos a ver, te lo diré.**

_¡Kurosaki-kun!_

Su anillo brillo nuevamente cuando tuvo contacto con las saldas lágrimas de la chica.

-¡Sí!-Grito aquel misterioso al ver ambos anillos brillar al mismo tiempo y con intensidad-¡Regresa, Arashi!

**No podemos detener el futuro que aún esta por llegar.**

**El sentimiento de tristeza perdurará para siempre**

**Incluso cuando estoy herida soy feliz.**

**Si estoy enamorada de alguien porque solo así,**

**Estoy viva.**

-¡Ichigo!-Gritaron Renji y Rukia mientras se acercaban a su herido amigo.

-Vaya, vaya, no eres tan fuerte como aparentas y eso que acabaste con el traidor Aizen Sousuke, aunque claro, lo hiciste con ayuda, ni siquiera pudiste con uno de sus Espada de elite, sino fue tu Hollow interior-Con burla.

-Cállate maldita-Ichigo usaba las fuerzas que le quedaban para ponerse de pie-Acabaré contigo.

-Debes leer las mentes, que estaba a punto de decir lo mismo, fue un placer-Iba a dar su toque final cuando una voz en su interior la detuvo-Tienes suerte, mi amo finalmente ha obtenido lo que quería-Y desaparece.

**Te amo y deseo verte de nuevo.**

**Te mando mis besos con diez billones de copos de nieve.**

**Hasta el día en que nos volvamos a encontrar en algún lugar, nene,**

**¿Esta bien si te sigo amando?**

**Nunca te olvidare.**

Orihime se inclino mientras el público le regalaba gritos y aplausos. Una vez que estuvo tras bambalinas, dejo de caminar, ahora corría con todas sus fuerzas, ignorando los llamados de sus amigos.

-¡Kurosaki-kun!-Grito abriendo la puerta de la azotea.

-¡Inoue, rápido, Ichigo necesita atención!

El mundo de la joven se desmorono cuando lo vio en aquel estado. Se acerco a él y de inmediato lo cubrió con su Soten Kisshun, viendo como las heridas desaparecían poco a poco. Cerró sus ojos.

_Es mi culpa…Debí estar presente…_

-Inoue-La joven alzo su cabeza al oír la voz del Shinigami Sustituto-Estoy bien, esa arpía no me hizo nada-Sonriéndole levemente, enseñándole una de sus pequeñas sonrisas que le quitaba el sueño.

-Demo…Si yo solo…Yo debí ayudar…

-Tú no tienes la culpa, ¿De acuerdo?-Una vez curado, se atrevió a acariciarle los cabellos-Recuerda que todos estamos en esto, incluyéndote, así que no te sientas fuera de lugar. Además…Yo te hice una promesa.

_Definitivamente…Te protegeré._

-Arigatou-Le agradeció con una de sus sonrisas.


	6. Hands

Bien, aqui tienen un nuevo capitulo ^^.

Voy a dar dos anuncios:

1-Esta conti sera como una despedida, porque hasta el domingo, estare fuera, me ire a Temuco con unos familiares y no se si alla hay internet, así que no se si seguire rondando por msn o , pero si logro llevarme el notebook(me da cosa llevarlo cuando andare sola en un bus y con tanto equipaje T-T) vere si escribo algo

2-Desde aqui en adelante, no habra casi nada de accion o investigaciones sobre lo joya mariposa(doy este aviso espcialmnte por ti kuro-chan XD)ya que en los proximos capitulos seran centrados en recuerdos, como fue que hime se convirtio en cantante y como es que consiguio a su banda, después...sera el concierto.

Eso es todo lo que dire, ahora, disfruten de mi new capitulo llamado Hands ^^ cancion escrita y cantada por Koda Kumi, así que los creditos van para ella, les recomiendo que la escuchen, es muy linda(bueno, aun a pesar que no te gusta mucho el pop jose XD)

Bleach bla bla bla bla Tite bla bla bla SJ bla bla bla Pierrot

No los entretengo mas, disfruten ^^

**Capitulo 6: Hands.**

Orihime vestía unos pantalones de tela de color azul oscuro que eran ajustados a nivel de sus caderas, zapatos de tacón negro que parecía estar hecho de tiras de cuero, por lo que se veía sus pies con claridad, una blusa sin mangas de color blanco, que tenía los botones de arriba desabrochado al igual que abajo, teniendo al descubierto su pecho y ombligo.

Su cabello se lo había recogido en una coleta alta, dejando unos mechones libres y su cuello y muñecas eran adornadas por joyería, como también su dedo anular de la mano derecha, ahí estaba su anillo.

El día de hoy, estaba presente en una disquera con su banda, recibiendo sus dos discos de platino y uno de oro, hacían poses mientras los fotógrafos les sacaban fotos, tanto a ellos como a los discos. Luego la estuvieron entrevistando y para finalizar, estuvo dedicándole tiempo a sus fans, sacándose fotos con ellos o dándoles autógrafos, sus miembros de la banda hacían lo mismo.

-En realidad, fue una gran sorpresa para mí, saber que logre un récord de discos vendidos, aunque los créditos no son todos míos, lo pude conseguir gracias a mi banda y todo aquel que me ha ayudado en el disco, y por supuesto, también a mis fans, que ellos lo hicieron posible…Arigatou.

Ichigo caminaba por la ciudad después de ir a ver a Urahara. Se detuvo al ver un gran cartel en que salía Orihime de blanco y sentada en lo que parecía ser una silla hecho de puro hielo, estaba en el centro y sobre ella, en letras elegantes decía; "Winter Love", próximamente en la televisión.

No pudo evitar sonreír levemente al ver la imagen, debía admitir que lucía hermosa con aquel ambiente de invierno y el leve maquillaje que la ayudaba a complementar la atmósfera, aunque claro, siempre luce hermosa, tanto en el escenario como en la escuela y siempre inalcanzable.

-Debo dejar de pensar en tonterías-Sacudiendo la cabeza.

Descubrió que estaba en una disquera (no la misma, sino otra) y se veía que en la ventana, tenía un cartel que salía la imagen de Orihime con su disco al lado. Se lo quedo viendo fijamente, específicamente, veía el disco, como si lo estuviera hechizando.

A decir verdad, era la única persona que él conocía que no compraba los discos de Orihime, pero secretamente, juntaba las revistas en donde salía, con la excusa de que salía un buen artículo de sus bandas favoritas de rock. Siempre tuvo la curiosidad de comprar sus discos, especialmente porque por alguna razón, cuando las oía, su mente le hacía divagar al pasado, en sus momentos con ella.

-Gracias por su compra, vuelva pronto-Fue la despedida de la empleada, mientras Ichigo salía de la tienda con un paquete en la manos.

-Finalmente todo acabo-Murmuro Mick, deteniendo su auto frente a la casa de Orihime.

-Estoy cansada-Murmuro Orihime, había sido un día largo.

-Descansa, que mañana será los ensayos de tu concierto.

Orihime salió del vehiculo, se despidió para luego ver como se alejaba en su costoso auto. Dio media vuelta y camino para adentrarse en su hogar.

-Ya llegue niisan-Saludando al retrato.

Como ya había comido, se dirigió directamente a su cuarto, desvistiéndose y luego camino desnuda hacía el baño, abrió la llave y se dio una ducha de agua caliente, el agua mojaba su cabello, apegándolo a su cuerpo, de allí, pasaban luego por su espalda, pechos, abdomen, sus piernas, pie y finalmente, terminaban en la tina.

Una vez lista, seca y con sus ropas de dormir, se quedo tomando una taza de té verde, viendo el retrato de su hermano, lucía pensativa.

-Niisan…en verdad ha pasado mucho, ¿No?-Sonríe-Pero descuida, que Mick me ha cuidado bien.

_Flash Back._

_Era un día fresco en Karakura, después de todo, era temporada de otoño, por lo que las calles estaban invadidas de hojas de variedades de colores, mientras los árboles estaban enfermos, por haber perdido sus hojas._

_-¡Ya voy!-Exclamo Orihime, con un abrigo café, guantes, bufanda y un gorro de lana sobre su cabeza. Corrió hacía la puerta y al abrirla, una sonrisa invadió sus labios-¡Mick!-Abrazándolo._

_-Ha pasado tiempo Orihime-Acariciándole los cabellos-¿Cómo has estado?_

_-Muy bien, ya estoy lista, solo déjame ponerme las botas._

_Una vez lista, ambos salieron y recorrieron la ciudad de Karakura, hablando de lo que hicieron desde la última vez que se vieron._

_-Con que tu disquera busca una nueva voz._

_-Sí, pensaba hacer audiciones, pero eso solo implica romperme los oídos por oír a gente que se cree súper estrella._

_-No seas tan malo-Riendo._

_-¿Ya fuiste al templo a pedir tu deseo?_

_-No, aún no, quería ir contigo, como lo hacemos cada año._

_-De acuerdo, entonces vamos-Tomándola de la mano y se la llevo corriendo._

_Cuando llegaron al templo, dejaron su carrera para andar de nuevo caminando. Veían los árboles y las personas en kimono, andando con pergaminos que predicen la fortuna o con algún amuleto de buena suerte._

_Al llegar a su destino, los pies de Orihime se detuvieron de golpe, llamando la atención de Mick._

_Notó como miraba nerviosa y sorprendida al frente, uso sus ojos de guía para descubrir que miraba una familia en especial: Dos pequeñas que vestían en kimono, de personalidades opuestas y que regañaban a su padre, porque al parecer, le había pegado a su hijo de cabello naranja y viceversa, y por último, había una pelinegra algo más grande que también vestía un kimono y miraba esto resignada._

_-¡¿Inoue?!-Exclamo la pelinegra, al verla ahí de pie y al lado de Mick._

_-H-Hola Kuchiki-san-Regresando a su estado normal, adornando una sonrisa en su rostro, aunque Mick notó que había algo extraño._

_-¿Inoue?-Ichigo la miro sorprendido, ocasionando que su guardia bajase, oportunidad que Isshin aprovecho-¡Maldición!_

_-¡Tenías la guardia baja Ichigo, se ve que aún te falta por aprender!-Se acerca a Orihime justo cuando su hijo iba a golpearlo, salvándose-Pero que bueno es ver a Orihime-chan por estos lados-Tomándole la mano con una sonrisa._

_-Buenas tardes Isshin-san…etto…él es Mick, un amigo._

_-Buenas tardes-Haciendo una inclinación-También soy su alcancía-En tono de fastidio, mezclado con burla, como queriendo tomarle el pelo a la chica._

_-¿Acaso tú eres el misterioso que mantiene económicamente a Orihime-chan?_

_-Sus familiares solo le pagan la escuela, yo me aseguro de sus gastos personales y el arriendo del departamento, aunque eso último no pasaría si aceptases mi oferta de irte conmigo, Orihime._

_-No…tendría que irme a Tokio y es muy grande…ya sabes que me pierdo con facilidad._

_-Tendría que organizarte un escolta personal y eso ya es mucho._

_-Oh Ichigo, tienes competencia-Dijo Rukia con indiscreción, por lo que todos escucharon y tanto Ichigo como Orihime se sonrojaron._

_-¡No digas tonterías!-Exclamo el muchacho, dándole un golpe a la pequeña mujer._

_-¡Esa me las pagas!-Pegándole en la rodilla._

_Orihime se quedo viendo aquella escena con una leve sonrisa, aunque por dentro, se sentía triste y culpable, el único que lo notó fue Mick._

_-¿Por qué no nos vamos a casa a comer?-Ofreció Isshin-Ustedes también están invitados._

_-Gracias, pero aún tenemos que pedir nuestro deseo-Hablo Orihime-Y no quisiera hacerlos esperar._

_-No nos molesta esperar Orihime-chan-Hablo la pequeña Yuzu._

_-Solo serán unos minutos-Siguió Karin._

_-Pero…solo seré una molestia…_

_-¡Para nada!-Exclamo Isshin-No nos molesta tenerlos de invitados, así que pidan su deseo y vámonos._

_Después de una tarde agradable con los Kurosaki, Orihime y Mick caminaron nuevamente por la ciudad, oyendo el sonido del viento. El muchacho vio fijamente a Orihime, notando nuevamente aquel extraño sentimiento de tristeza y soledad._

_-Orihime, ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?_

_-No me pasa nada Mick, estoy perfecta-Riendo levemente._

_-Sabes que no puedes engañarme, anda, hablemos de esto en el parque._

_-Esta bien-Sonriendo agradecida._

_Llegaron al parque y se sentaron en una banca que estaba cerca de un gran árbol que estaba desnudo como los demás. Cerca, había un pequeño parque donde los niños jugaban alegres, siendo observados por ellos y sus madres, y Orihime dibujo una sonrisa leve, al recordar su infancia en aquel lugar con la compañía de Sora._

_-Niisan…-Susurro-La verdad Mick, es que a mí…me gusta mucho Kurosaki-kun._

_-Lo había intuido._

_-Pero…a pesar de todo lo que pasamos…yo…no he cambiado ni un poco, no pude…ser más fuerte…tener más valor…ser…un poco como Kuchiki-san…y a lo mejor…poder confesarme…pero…Kurosaki-kun, solo me ve como una amiga…_

_Mientras se confesaba, tenía la cabeza gacha y las lágrimas no tardaban en surgir, helándole las mejillas con la ayuda del viento. Liberar sus tristezas en aquella tarde helada y en compañía de su íntimo amigo, en verdad ayudaba mucho._

_-Si pudiese dejar este miedo solo por unos minutos al estar frente a él…y poder confesarme…lo amo demasiado Mick, no tienes idea de cuanto._

_Para su sorpresa, el muchacho lo había abrazado, su rostro estaba apoyado en su amplio pecho y él le acariciaba con dulzura los cabellos. No lo contuvo más y lloro en sus brazos, depositando en su pecho sus penas en sus lágrimas saladas mientras oía palabras de consuelo._

_-¿Ya te sientes mejor?-Susurro Mick una vez que el llanto ceso._

_-Sí…gracias…-Agradeció con una sonrisa._

_Él notó su rostro muy pálido y su nariz como sus mejillas estaban un poco rojas, que se atrevió a tocarlas con sus manos-Estas helada, espera aquí, cerca hay una máquina de bebidas-Poniéndose de pie._

_Mientras caminaba hacía dicho lugar, su mente se divagaba en recuerdos, su infancia con Sora, como le curaba sus heridas a causa de los golpes que recibía de sus padres, del mido que este tenía cuando supo que Orihime venía al mundo, del como él siempre iba a su casa con ella, que en aquellos tiempos era un bebé y entre los dos la cuidaban._

_También recordó aquel funeral, en que frente a la lapida de Sora y con una triste Orihime al lado, juro que la cuidaría, que la protegería y la ayudaría de todo lo que se viniese encima._

_Ya con unas latas de bebidas calientes en las manos, dio rumbo de regreso, con cada paso que daba, oía claramente una voz que cantaba una melodía, una canción que le resultaba familiar…_

_-Esa es…la canción que Sora le cantaba a Orihime-Acelero el paso, encontrándose a Orihime sentaba en la banca, viendo el ahora vació parque y cantando._

_Se sorprendió con su voz, era realmente hermosa y expresaba claramente los sentimientos que invadían a la joven: Angustia, Dolor, Confusión y un poco de felicidad._

_-Había olvidado lo hermoso que cantas Orihime._

_-No digas eso-Avergonzada, recibió su bebida-Gracias._

_-Ya va a oscurecer, tomémoslo mientras volvemos a tu departamento…yo cocino._

_-¿Por qué? Deja prepararte un delicioso estofado de…_

_-No gracias, ya hable, cocinare yo…no quiero morir de indigestión._

_Al llegar, tal como dijo Mick, preparaba la cena, pareciese que pensaba en algo. Una vez lista, estuvieron comiendo en silencio hasta que lo soltó._

_-Orihime, tengo una idea._

_-¿Qué ocurre Mick?_

_-¿Por qué no te conviertes en cantante?_

_-¡¿EH?!-Sorprendida, ¿Acaso había oído bien?_

_-Si, convierte en cantante, se la nueva celebridad de AVEX._

_-Pero Mick…no lo se…la verdad es que…-Suspiro._

_-Piénsalo de esta forma: Siempre te ha gustado la música, podrás hacer finalmente lo que siempre has deseado._

_-Bueno, sí, pero…_

_-Y tómalo como una oportunidad._

_-¿Oportunidad?-Confundida._

_-Dices que quieres valor de confesarte o que aunque sea por indiscreción, que él sepa de tus sentimientos-Tomándole las manos-Piensa que tus sentimientos serán escuchadas por él y por miles de personas, quienes sentirán ese dolor y lo compartirán contigo…adoraran tu música y a la vez, te apoyarán para seguir adelante, tanto en tu carrera como en tus sentimientos._

_Orihime se lo quedo observando fijamente, pensando en aquellas palabras y sin darse cuenta, las lágrimas volvieron…una oportunidad, una oportunidad de llenarse de valor, una oportunidad de poder cambiar, aunque sea un poco, una oportunidad…de confesarse._

_-Sí…quisiera…tomar ese camino Mick-Sonríe con las lágrimas en su rostro-Quiero ser un poco más fuerte, quiero poder confesarme…quiero que la gente le guste mis canciones._

_Fin Flash Back._

-Quiero que él sepa de mis sentimientos a través de mi música-Encendiendo su discman.

Ichigo había terminado de cenar, por lo que ahora se encontraba en su cuarto, tendido, viendo el disco de Orihime.

Se incorporó en su cama y metió el CD en su radio, puso los audífonos para que nadie escuchase y después de encender el aparato, volvió a tenderse.

_**Mis manos están muy frías y entumecidas, **__**  
**__**te quiero muchísimo, pero... **__**  
**__**"la verdad es que quiero que te quedes conmigo aquí" **__**  
**__**eso es lo que yo te quise decir...**_

Sin saberlo, Orihime e Ichigo escuchaban la misma canción, al mismo tiempo, a pesar de estar en lugares distintos.

_**Todo lo que dejaste atrás todavía permanece en mi corazón. **__**  
**__**Tu sonrisa es tan dolorosa que siento como lloro.**_

Ichigo abrió sus ojos sorprendido, viendo su mano, la misma mano que trato de alcanzar la mano de Orihime en la Sociedad de Almas, la que toco finalmente después de su batalla con Grimmjow.

-¿Por qué…he pensado en eso?

_**La estación de nieve debería haber terminado. **__**  
**__**Pero mis manos están entumecidas y tiemblan.**_

Apoyada en la pared, miraba fijamente la ventana, había comenzado a llover, pero no solo llovía afuera, también llovía adentro, eran sus lágrimas, lloraba, viendo sus manos, que en incontables ocasiones, querían alcanzar a Ichigo, tratando de ayudarlo, pero no pudo, por culpa del miedo o por la inseguridad de equivocarse, siendo Rukia quien cumpliese lo que ella deseaba hacer.

-Soy una tonta…-Se golpea levemente la cabeza, llevando sus manos a su cara para cubrirse-Kurosaki-kun…

_**Nosotros deberíamos tener. **__**  
**__**Las manos juntas. **__**  
**__**Y caminar juntos todo el tiempo. **__**  
**__**Pero mi amor no te alcanzará.**_

-Kurosaki-kun…-Repitió-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a pesar de todo, no puedo ser más fuerte? ¿Por qué no puedo ser más valiente? ¿Por qué no puedo enfrentarte sin actuar como una tonta?-Agacha la cabeza al pensar en él y en Rukia, caminando delante de ella-¿Por qué no puedo ser como Kuchiki-san?

_**Mis manos están muy frías y entumecidas, **__**  
**__**te quiero muchísimo, pero... **__**  
**__**"la verdad es que quiero que te quedes conmigo aquí" **__**  
**__**eso es lo que yo te quise decir...**_

Por una razón, Ichigo pensó en aquella ocasión, en el que habían estado por primera vez frente a Ulquiorra, en el momento que la chica salio lastimada en un intento de ayudarlo. ¿Qué fue lo que realmente sintió al verla sangrar o cubierta de vendas en casa de Urahara? ¿Fue solo un enojo por ver a su amiga actuar sin pensar? Si fuese así, ¿Por qué por primera vez, sintió unas ganas de ser un asesino? De partirle su corazón o cabeza en dos a ese grandullón de Yammy.

_**Estoy segura yo estaba equivocada al fingir no anunciándolo. **__**  
**__**Ensanchando la distancia entre confusión y esperanza. **___

___**Cuando despierte, todo lo que puedo hacer. **__**  
**__**Es ir a la izquierda o a la derecha, yeah**_.

Orihime recordó sus desolados días en esa jaula llamada Las Noches. Como un pajarito, tenía que estar quieta mientras los otros sufrían o le cortarían sus alas. Las lágrimas eran la prueba de su tristeza por recordar como sus amigos caían uno por uno, pero especialmente, por aquel momento.

Cuando Grimmjow la llevo con Ichigo, aún no podía descifrar los sentimientos que la invadieron cuando lo vio sin vida, con un agujero en el pecho y con esos ojos abiertos, sin brillo, sin poder notar que estaba frente al pájaro que estaba buscando. Quiso llorar, dar su vida a cambio de que él viviese, pero especialmente, quería tomarlo de las manos y abrazarlo…pero no pudo, aun estando en el limbo de la muerte, Orihime era demasiado insegura para tocarlo.

_**Nosotros hemos alcanzado el fin del mundo. **__**  
**__**Nadie vivo. **__**  
**__**Es eso fuerte, pero te quiero. **__**  
**__**Para calentarme.**_

Había tenido tanto miedo, de no volver a verlo sonreír, no volver a ver a su inalcanzable espalda, tan amplia y confortable, no poder devolverle una sonrisa o sentirse segura cuando él voltease y la llamase por su nombre. Dios, amaba su nombre cuando salía de sus labios y había veces que deseaba no oír su apellido, sino su nombre de él, debe sonar hermoso.

_**Mis manos están muy frías y entumecidas, **__**  
**__**te quiero muchísimo, pero... **__**  
**__**"la verdad es que quiero que te quedes conmigo aquí" **__**  
**__**eso es lo que yo te quise decir...**_

-Como me gustaría…-Susurro con las lágrimas, viendo la imagen de Ichigo a causa de su imaginación, específicamente su espalda, alzo su brazo y sus dedos, en un intento en vano de alcanzarlo-Como lo supuse…ni en mi mente puedo tocarte…-Susurro.

_**Quiero volver otra vez. **__**  
**__**Al día que juntamos nuestras manos por primera vez.**_

_Pobre, pobre niña._

_Yo te entiendo, es triste no poder estar con tu ser amado._

-¿Eh?-Se incorpora sorprendida al oír nuevamente aquella voz-¿Quién eres?

_Alguien que entiende tu dolor…El no poder estar con tu persona especial._

-¿Dónde estas?-Buscando con la mirada por todos lados, hasta que se sorprende al ver brillar el anillo-¿Qué sucede? Me siento…tan cansada…

_Siempre estaré contigo, mientras estemos unidos gracias a las mariposas y a nuestro dolor…el dolor que sentimos por estar solos…el no poder abrazar ni tocar a quien queremos, en no calentarnos con sus brazos._

_**Nosotros hemos alcanzado el fin del mundo. **__**  
**__**Nadie vivo. **__**  
**__**Es eso fuerte, pero te quiero. **__**  
**__**Para calentarme.**_

Ichigo se levanto de golpe, no sabía si fue real o su imaginación, pero estaba seguro de haber sentido algo mal en el reiatsu de Orihime. Rápidamente se toco el pecho con su placa y su forma Shinigami había salido.

-¡¿Qué haces Ichigo?!-Le regaño Rukia, abriendo la puerta de su armario.

-No estoy seguro, pero presiento que algo le pasa a Inoue-Abriendo la ventana.

-¿Inoue?-Saca también su forma Shinigami-Vamos a averiguar.

_**Mis manos están muy frías y entumecidas, **__**  
**__**te quiero muchísimo, pero... **__**  
**__**"la verdad es que quiero que te quedes conmigo aquí" **__**  
**__**eso es lo que yo te quise decir... **__**  
**__**mis manos no te alcanzarán.**_

-Kurosaki-kun…-Susurro Orihime en el momento que caía de golpe al suelo, con su discman funcionando y con su anillo brillando nuevamente.


	7. Fated

HOLAAAAAAAA

SI, DESPUÉS DE MAS DE UN AÑO, UNA CONTINUACION DE LOVE STAGE! XDDD (Si, me emocione)

lamento muchoooooo que tuvieran que esperar TANTO, pero ya saben, otros fics que avanzar, tenia un bloqueo con este fic despues del virus k me borro casi todo y tenia que empezar de nuevo, etc. Mi objetivo de este verano era escribir continuacion de este fic y aunque haya sido en mis pocos dias que me quedan, cumpli! XDD

Agradezco en verdad su paciencia y los reviews, ya sean en este o en otros fics, leerlos tmb me ayuda a tener inspi o animarme a no abandonar, aunque tarde un año o mas XDD

Bueno, quise hacer este capi largo como parte de mis disculpas y como una especie de regreso...y lo logre! 15 paginas! SI, LEYERON BIEN, 15 PAGINAS! no cabia de la emocion XDD finalmente arwen hice un capi con mas de 10 paginas XDD

La cancion se Llama Fated y es cantada por la diosa del J-Pop Ayumi Hamasaki *w* Te quiero Ayu-sama!

Este capitulo va dedicado a Josefo ya que este es su fic favorito de los "Tres Clasicos" XDD

Sin mas que decir, Bleach y sus personas son propiedad de Tite Kubo, menos el team hime, mick, karin, etc, etc...so mios! bueno, mick lo comparto contigo arwen o sino me matas XDDD

**Capitulo 7: Fated.**

-¡Inoue!

Ichigo entró a la casa de la muchacha desde la ventana, descubriendo que Orihime aún seguía desmayada en el suelo, con los audífonos del discman puestos. Ignorando el grito de Rukia, corrió hacía la chica y la tomo entre sus brazos, gritando su nombre mientras la sacudía.

-¿Kurosaki-kun?—el muchacho nunca antes había estado tan aliviado al verla a salvo. Lentamente, Orihime recuperaba sus recuerdos olvidados, incorporándose de golpe.

-¿Estás bien Inoue?—pregunto Rukia.

-Sí, yo… yo… no recuerdo que me paso. —confeso al fin, parecía confundida y un poco asustada, ¿Qué es lo que le ocurría?

¡CRASH!

-¡Idiota, rompiste el jarrón!

-Claro que no, fue una señal de muerte.

-¡¿Crees que me voy a crees esas estupideces?

-Estás de mal humor Yoru.

* * *

Los gemelos guitarristas Koshi y Yoru estaban limpiando su casa y había ocurrido el mencionado accidente. La verdad es que fue un sacrificio, ya que si no era el jarrón, entonces se hubiese roto algo que era muy valioso para ambos.

Un portarretrato.

Koshi lo dejo donde estaba, mirando que en ella estaban ellos con Orihime en un estudio de grabación. Sonrió dulcemente ante la imagen de la chica, recordando que esa foto era por sus inicios, ya que cuando la chica debuto con su primer single, Mick tomo la decisión de querer a una banda y ella los había elegido a ellos, aún a pesar que ellos no querían volver a ese mundo.

_-Uf, son demasiados clientes el día de hoy._

_Koshi y Yoru eran dueños de un restaurante. Antes, su trabajo era ser músicos, pero por asuntos que nadie sabía, dejaron ese oficio y abrieron un restaurante._

_Pero todo cambio… cuando la vieron._

_-Es un placer conocerlos al fin – Saludo Orihime al entrar a su restaurante. Con ella, estaba Mick, indiferente como siempre. La muchacha tenía su peculiar sonrisa de siempre._

_-¿Qué se le ofrece de nosotros?_

_-Quiero que sean mis guitarristas – Confeso sin dejar esa sonrisa._

_Estaba loca, definitivamente lo estaba.

* * *

_

-¡BUENOS DIAS ICHIGO!

Ichigo termino estampado en el suelo por cortesía de su padre Isshin, quien estaba con una gran sonrisa. Vestía unos pantalones y una camisa floreada, encima, su bata blanca de doctor.

-¿Qué tiene de buenos… ¡Si tu padre te estampa en la cara!—Y en un movimiento, él estaba sobre Isshin, doblándole una pierna como si estuviesen compitiendo en una competencia de lucha libre.

-Eso es un truco nuevo – Murmuraba Karin desinteresada, con sus palillos en la boca.

-Hermano, papá… ¡Dejen de pelearse! – Reclama Yuzu con las mejillas infladas y coloradas.

-Pedir eso es lo mismo que pedir que nuestro padre tenga un cerebro. – Murmuro su hermana.

Su comentario causo que Isshin ponga los ojos como platos y se liberase del agarre de su hijo para tomarlo de la camisa.

-¡Esto es tu culpa Ichigo, las niñas tienen una mala imagen de su padre por tu rebeldía!

La vena que Ichigo tenía en su frente estaba creciendo a cada segundo por el comentario de su padre y sin controlarse más, le propina un golpe tan fuerte que sale volando, cruzando el segundo piso, destruye el techo y continua volando.

-¡El único culpable de que tengan una mala imagen de ti eres TÚ MISMO!

-Parece que te has sobresaltado. – Murmuro Karin mirando el agujero.

-Debí mezclar mi fuerza con reiatsu sin darme cuenta. – Confesó desinteresado.

Como Isshin seguía volando, supusieron que seguía elevándose o había caído en otro extremo de la ciudad… Karin e Ichigo rogaban que fuese el otro extremo del país. Sin su presencia, los hijos Kurosaki pudieron desayunar tranquilos, oyendo lo emocionada que estaba Yuzu de que fuesen las vacaciones de verano.

-Ichi-nii, nos vas a llevar a la playa, ¿Está bien?

-¿Por qué tengo que ir allá? El viejo puede perfectamente acompañarlas.

-¿Quieres que nos avergüencen en publico? – Preguntó Karin alzando una ceja.

-Está bien, está bien… ustedes ganan, ¡Pero nada de andar ligando con un chico de por ahí! – Les advirtió con una ceja alzada.

-Te estas comportando como papá. – Le respondieron al mismo tiempo.

-Maldición, me largo. – Dijo molesto y se pone de pie.

No era necesario llevar una chaqueta ya que el calor era enorme, así que sólo tomo sus llaves y la billetera y partió con destino a la casa de Urahara recordando que los demás están allá por una reunión para saber lo que habían averiguado de la Joya Mariposa.

* * *

Todos estaban reunidos en la casa de Urahara y tomando té por cortesía de Tessai, incluso estaba Orihime usando en esta ocasión una calza negra hasta los tobillos, una falda por arriba de las rodillas de color amarillo y una pollera que iniciaba por debajo de sus hombros. Hoy tenía un día duro a causa de las prácticas de su concierto.

-¿Han logrado saber algo? – Preguntó Rukia con un semblante serio.

-Al parecer, el anillo que le han robado al Rey no es el único. – Le responde Ishida subiéndose los lentes.

-Hay dos Joya Mariposa, pero uno se ha perdido hace ya muchos siglos. – Continuo Urahara dándose brisa con su abanico.

-En una dimensión llamada Tauro. – Finalizo Sado llamando la atención de todos.

-¿Tauro? – Preguntó Orihime confundida y no era la única, Ichigo también lo estaba.

-Es como la Tierra, pero su ciclo de tiempo es más lento. – Les respondió Yoruichi, quien estaba de brazos cruzados. – Están en el mismo siglo que nosotros, pero es como estar en Londres en el siglo XIX.

-El Rey de la Sociedad de Almas, ni los Shinigamis o otros ser vivo tiene permitido entrar allí porque no son sus dominios, así que si algo se cae allá, no puede regresar. – Urahara tomo la palabra y entre sus ropas saco una hoja de papel. – Orihime-san, ¿Podrías mostrarnos el anillo que te obsequiaron?

-C-Claro. – Sin comprender, obedece. Alzo su mano con sus dedos estirados y así todos podrían ver el anillo con similitud a la JM robada.

La hoja que sostenía Urahara estaba doblada en cuatro, así que primero la deposita sobre la mesa y delante de todos la va desdoblando, revelando que era una fotografía que tenía nada menos que dos anillos de mariposa dentro de una caja que tenía el sello real. Todos quedaron con la boca abierta.

-Ahí esta el anillo que robaron. – Exclamo Renji señalando uno.

-Y ahí esta el de Inoue. – Siguió Ichigo.

-¿Qué significara esto?

-¿Cómo puede Inoue tener el otro anillo? Sería una coincidencia muy grande. – Opino Rukia frotándose la barbilla.

-Inoue-san. – Ishida tomo la palabra. – Lo mejor es que nos des el anillo. Urahara-san y yo estaremos analizando si es el anillo no.

La cantante asiente para demostrar que apoyaba la idea. Con su mano libre, la lleva hacía el anillo para tratar quitárselo, hace presión y tira, pero…

No sale.

Trato unas tres veces más, pero el anillo no salía, algo extraño si no lo sentía para nada apretado.

-Déjame ayudarte. . Rukia iba a tomar el anillo y usar su fuerza cuando el móvil de Orihime comienza a sonar y ella contesta de inmediato al notar que era Mick.

-Hola Mick… sí, se que tengo que ir donde los gemelos. ¿Andas cerca? Vale, ya voy. – Y cuelga lanzando un suspiro, ahora comenzaba su día largo. – Lo siento mucho Urahara-san, pero no puedo atrasarme. ¿No hay una forma de quitarme este anillo?

Urahara oculta su rostro por unos momentos y sus espectadores estaban nerviosos por eso, generalmente lo hacía para ocultar una mirada siniestra y dar malas noticias. Pero en el momento que cierra su fiel compañera, todos quedaron sin reacción al ver a al vendedor con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja y riendo.

-Adelante Orihime-chan, todo está en orden, puedes irte. Sado-san, Kurosaki-san, sean caballerosos y vayan con ella.

-¡Idiota! – Tanto el peliranja como Renji lo golpearon en la cabeza. – No nos des preocupaciones por nada.

-¡Yoruichi-san! – Llorando como un niño, se acerca a la morena para abrazarla por el cuello, pero la mujer lo recibe con un puño que le planto en la cara.

* * *

-¡Orihime-chan!

Mick había dejado a los muchachos en el estudio y los deja alegando que tenía asuntos que atender y que volvería puntualmente para recogerlos. Orihime le agradece por su amabilidad y con Ichigo y Chad, se dirigieron al salón de grabación que ocuparían el día de hoy.

En el momento que entraron, Koshi grito su nombre efusivamente y la abrazo.

-Estás tan bonita el día de hoy. – La elogiaba sin parar ocasionando que Orihime se sonrojase hasta las puntas de las orejas y mirase el suelo. – Definitivamente hermosa, como quisiera…

Su hermano Yoru lo arrastra desde el cuello de su camisa.

-Ya basta, que tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer. – Lo interrumpió en un tono de regaño. – El que Ace no este, no significa que tomes su lugar.

-Eres un aburrido. – Le reprocho haciendo un mohín, le encantaba cabrear a su hermano. – Y yo sólo les hago un favor.

-Uno de estos días. – Gruño con las manos temblando porque estaba reuniendo la fuerza necesaria para no volverse un sicario. Toda su ira se va al notar el "gigantón" con sangre mexicana. – ¿Amigo de Orihime?

-Oh si, la primera vez que se conocen. – Orihime sonríe de oreja a oreja, borrando todo aquel acontecimiento de hace unos segundos. – Él es Sado Yasutora, mi compañero de salón y un gran amigo.

-Un placer Sado-san. – Dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo e inclinándose en señal de respeto.

Chad lanzo un "mm" y también se inclina para responder el saludo.

-Pero el que vino si o si es Ichigo-san. – Koshi se le acercó y lo toma de los hombros mientras sonreía alegremente. – En verdad que amas a nuestra Hime-chan que no eres capaz de dejarla sola ni un minuto.

Tanto Orihime como Ichigo quedaron sonrojados y humo salía de sus orejas. No pudieron evitar cruzar sus miradas y tan rápido como las encontraron, las apartaron mirando hacía otro lado.

-En vez de seguir con tu tontería, mejor concentrémonos en decidir que tocaremos mañana. – Yoru toma la palabra para calmar el ambiente lleno de hormonas y vergüenza que había provocado su gemelo.

-¿Mañana? – Susurró Orihime ladeando la cabeza. Su ignorancia causo que el serio de los gemelos le diese un leve golpe en la frente. – Eso duele.

-Mañana tienes que cantar en Billboard. – Fue el turno de Koshi en hablar, peor no estaba molesto como su hermano por lo olvidadiza que era su amiga.

-No recuerdo que Mick me lo haya contado. – Susurro sacando de su bolsillo lo que parecía ser un Blackberry para ver su agenda. Pero no pasaron ni diez segundo cuando lanzo un suspiro y ve a los gemelos. – Aún no se como usarlo. ¿Tú sabes Kurosaki-kun?

-Un poco. – Admitió llevando una mano tras su cabeza. Vio como le entregaba el aparato y él lo acepta algo dudoso. – Luego no te quejes si algo le ocurre.

-Gracias. – Le agradece con una radiante sonrisa que acelero el corazón del Shinigami Sustituto, como también el aumento del carmín en sus mejillas, pero él lo disimulo muy bien por lo que ella no lo pudo percatar.

-Ni lo menciones. – Dando la media vuelta.

Dentro de la habitación había un reloj con hora militar y te daba incluso la fecha, Orihime le hecho un vistazo y abrió sus ojos al ver que era 16 de Abril. Estuvo así por un largo rato, luego vio a los gemelos y sonrió dulcemente.

-He decidido que mañana cantare Fated.

Los hermanos captaron de inmediato su comportamiento sólo con aquella elección.

Después de trabajar varias horas en la canción y en otras que serían para el concierto, ya era hora de comer, así que se despidieron de los gemelos y Orihime lleva a sus amigos a la cafetería que contaba el estudio. Había otras celebridades y personas que trabajan allí ocupando mesas, comiendo y charlando.

-¿Tienes algo que hacer después, Inoue? – Le preguntó Chad mientras los tres iban donde las cocineras a buscarse algo para comer.

-Sí, después de comer, tengo que ir a los ensayos de baile. En el sexto piso. – Le responde al momento que llena su bandeja con mucha ensalada, poca comida y una botella con agua mineral.

-Jamás te había visto tan preocupada por la comida, Inoue. – Bromeo Ichigo al ver aquella bandeja "nutritiva"

-Es que por mala experiencia entendí que es malo ensayar tantas horas las coreografías cuando comes muy pesado… te duele el estómago las 24 horas del día… o por lo menos el mío. – Explico con un rubor en las mejillas. – Pero en la cena me daré un delicioso manjar: Comeré puré de choclo con arroz y picadas de gelatina… ah y ajo le pondré también para que se sienta el picante.

Contaba tan alegre su platillo que no se daba cuenta de las caras de espanto de Ichigo y Sado.

Se sentaron en una mesa apartada ya que entre más lejos, menos ruido.

* * *

Al estar ya satisfechos, dejaron las bandejas en donde las cocineras agradeciendo y comentándoles lo deliciosas que estaban. Orihime paro al baño de mujeres para llenar de agua la botella mineral que había comprado, ya que necesitaría mucha después de los ensayos, y para cambiarse y ponerse ropas cómodas: Una pollera morado oscuro, sin mangas, holgada y con el ombligo al descubierto, zapatillas blancas y un pantalón naranjo de buzo que le llegaba a las rodillas.

Llegaron y estaba Kumiko discutiendo con un par de coreógrafos sobre algunas cosas y cinco bailarines (dos mujeres y tres hombres) estirando como calentamiento.

-Pero si llego la reina. – Uno de los que estiraban, un bailarín macho de cabello castaño claro, corto y alborotado, preciosos ojos azules y de piel morena. Vestía una pollera blanca, zapatillas y unos pantalones negros.

-Hola Yami-kun. – Saludo Orihime con una gran sonrisa para luego dejar sus cosas sobre una silla. – Chicos son libres de sentarse en donde quieran, ya sea en sillas o en el suelo. – Invito a sus compañeros de colegio.

-¿Quiénes son? ¿Tus guardaespaldas? – Preguntó con un tono de burla una bailarina de cabello rubio rizado hasta los hombros, piel blanca y ojos azules. Vestía una calza negra hasta las rodillas con una minifalda roja encima, zapatillas de ballet, ya que para ella eran más cómodos, y una corta pollera que te cubría sólo los pechos y las mangas era hasta los codos. – Aunque no capto el por qué los necesitas si ya tienes de sobra con Mick.

-Te apoyo, Ariasu, él si que da miedo. – Le apoyó un muchacho con una encantadora sonrisa. Era de cabello rubio, liso y corto, sus ojos eran negro y su piel blanca. Vestí unos short verde oscuro y una pollera del mismo color, holgada y tenía escrito "It's my life".

-No digas esos comentarios de Mick, Takeshi-kun. – Le pide Orihime con una pequeña sonrisa, denotando lo gracioso que le pareció el comentario. – Y son mis amigos de la escuela, Kurosaki Ichigo y Sado Yasutora.

-¡¿Kurosaki Ichigo? – Exclamo una bailarina de cabello rosado chillón que lo tenía recogido en una alta cola de caballo y las puntas le rozaba el cuello y sus ojos eran de color violeta. Vestía una calza azul claro y corta que parecía short, zapatillas moradas y una pollera café claro. Orihime se sonrojo en vergüenza ante aquel grito.

-Se más discreta Sumomo. – Le pidió un chico de cabello negro y largo hasta los codos, sus ojos eran de color marrón y su piel bronceada. Vestía una camisa blanca sin mangas y desabrochada, mostrando su pecho bien trabajado, unos pescadores holgados y elasticados en vez de cierre de color café y zapatillas amarillas.

-Pero Kazuo-san. – Se excusaba con las mejillas inflamadas como una niña.

-Pero nada, incomodas al chico y a Orihime.

-Kurosaki-kun, Sado-kun. Ellos son mis bailarines. – Presentó con su característica sonrisa.

-Blom Ariasu.

-Chiba Sumomo. – Se presentó guiñando su ojo derecho.

-Ayami Takeshi.

-Kozuki Yami.

-Yaiba Kazuo. – Y lanza un bostezo por falta de sueño.

-Muchos gusto. – Dijeron bailarines y estudiantes al mismo tiempo que se inclinaban.

Kumiko llamo la atención aplaudiendo cuatro veces. Tenía su seria expresión de siempre y sus manos ahora descansaban en su cadera.

-Muy bien, es hora del ensayo.

Ella y los dos coreógrafos les hicieron primero un calentamiento bailando las canciones que ya tenían coreografía, luego les estuvieron enseñando algunas nuevas e ideas que tenían para el lado creativo. Todos daban lo mejor posible, la prueba era el sudor que recorría sus cuerpos y que mojaba el suelo, especialmente Orihime, que se notaba a través de los ojos lo mucho que se divertía y que lo tomaba muy en serio por sus fans. Y eso era algo que Ichigo en verdad le sorprendía, ese cambio de expresiones, tan normal cuando estaba fuera de la farándula, siendo su compañera de clases y amiga, luego romántica cuando cantaba una balada o ruda en una canción que demostraba poder en el escenario, creativa al momento de dar ideas para sus canciones y se dejaba llevar con su micrófono para demostrar que aún tenía mucho que dar.

Lo confesaba, Orihime será la única artista pop que escuchara en su vida.

* * *

Mick pasó cuando estaba atardeciendo y el ensayo había acabado, todos se felicitaban por el buen trabajo y se despidieron deseándose buena suerte. Orihime, Ichigo, Sado, Mick y Kumiko seguían en aquel lugar, la cantante se limpiaba el rostro con una toalla de vez en cuando y tomaba de su botella de agua. Estaba agotada, pero no le importaba, se sentía muy fresca. No tenía ningún problema en quedarse unos minutos más para seguir ensayando, pero no era correcto por Ichigo y Sado, ya era tarde y no quería seguir molestándolos.

-Ve a ducharte y cambiarte de una vez. – Le pidió Mick para sacarla de su ensoñación.

-Eh… ¡sí! – Grita haciendo pose militar por los nervios que sintió ante esos ojos serios y partió hacía los vestidores corriendo.

Una vez lista, se despidieron de Kumiko y se dirigen al estacionamiento en donde estaba el convertible del manager.

Primero fueron a dejar a Ichigo a su casa, prometiéndole que se verían mañana en el concierto y antes de que Mick partiera, se sobresalta al oír un ruido y él, Hime y Chad ven nada más ni nada menos que a Ichigo en el suelo y a Isshin de pie sobre su estómago, riendo y contando lo débil que era su hijo.

-¡Hola Orihime-chan! – Saludo alegremente sin importarle que su hijo seguía debajo de sus pies descalzos. – Lamento si el tonto de mi hijo te ha estado molestando.

-B-Buenas tardes I-Isshin-san.

-¡Maldito viejo! – Ichigo logra liberarse y lo estampa en la pared de su casa. – Necesito vacaciones de ti. – Declaro caminando hacía su hogar.

Después de aquel show, Mick se despide del doctor Kurosaki mientras pensaba lo ridículo que era y hace partir el auto. Llegaron al departamento de Chad y lo dejan.

-Nos vemos mañana, Sado-kun.

-Hmm. – alzan su mano y parte para irse.

Pasaron al departamento de Orihime, aun cuando ella tenía otro destino debido a que debía buscar sus cosas esenciales para pasar la noche fuera.

Pasaría la noche con los gemelos.

En su bolso coloco ropa para mañana, una toalla, sus productos de baño y los personales como cepillo de dientes y para el cabello y perfume. Ya lista, vuelve a reunirse con Mick en su auto y partieron hacía la residencia de los gemelos.

Su objetivo era una enorme casa pintada de color miel, sus ventanas eran enormes y el recibimiento eran puertas dobles pintadas de negro con una escalera de diez escalones que las vas subiendo mientras contemplas el maravilloso jardín que contaban. Orihime toca el timbre, sonriendo al oír la bella melodía y abre nada menos que Yoru.

-Hola Mick, gracias por venir Orihime.

-Los pasaré a recoger mañana. – Fue todo lo que dijo Mick al mismo tiempo que se daba la media vuelta para irse. – No se desvelen, recuerden que hay que presentarse temprano.

-Nos vemos mañana, Mick. – Se despidió Orihime con una gran sonrisa.

-Pasa, tenemos la cena ya lista.

El living era muy hogareño con la ayuda de la chimenea y los muebles hechos de madera. Dejaron las cosas de Orihime en las escaleras y caminaron hacía el comedor, donde había una gran mesa con tres individuales, tres platos y tres vasos. Había dos botellas de bebidas y una de vino tinto. Yoru le ofrece asiento justo en la cabeza de la mesa y Koshi se hace presente con una gran olla entre sus manos.

-La cena de hoy son fideos. – Anunció sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-¡Delicioso, ya quiero probarlos! – Exclamó Orihime juntando sus manos e irradiando felicidad a través de su sonrisa.

La cena estaba deliciosa, los gemelos tenían un gran sentido culinario y por eso tuvieron éxito en el pasado como dueños de un restaurante. El ambiente de la cena era muy alegre (aunque como siempre, Yoru no sonreía), había risas y anécdotas muy graciosas y como siempre, Koshi hacía unas bromas a su hermano, especialmente las que relacionaba a Misha, ocasionando las risas de Orihime y la furia de Yoru.

Después de comer, estuvieron viendo unas películas musicales y hasta hicieron karaoke, estuvieron así de divertidos hasta que Orihime ya no pudo más, estaba agotada por su día tan largo y trabajador que termino rendida en el sofá, durmiendo plácidamente como una niña de 6 años.

Yoru fue a preparar la habitación de huéspedes para la cantante pop y Koshi la cargó con delicadeza, tratando de que no pasara a golpearse accidentalmente mientras la subía por las escaleras. Su gemelo ya tenía la habitación lista cuando llegó y con cuidado la deposito en la cama y luego la tapa con las sabanas.

-Buenas noches. – Se despidieron al mismo tiempo y salen de la habitación para dejarla dormir.

_Flash Back._

_-Esto es ridículo Koshi, ¿Por qué tenemos que ir?_

_-Vamos, esa chica sabe de lo que paso en realidad sobre nuestro conflicto con la SM y aún así, quiso que estemos con ella. – Koshi trataba de controlar el mal genio de su gemelo. – Por lo menos vamos a decirle en persona que no puede ser así, ya quedamos en reunirnos y daremos una mala imagen si no nos presentamos._

_-Si damos la mala imagen, tendremos suerte si no nos vuelve a fastidiar._

_-Hermano, sonríe más, no seas amargado o te saldrá canas y arruga antes de edad._

_Llegaron a su destino, el emporio de AVEX que tenía en Tokio, Orihime era originaria de Karakura, pero había ido a la "gran manzana" de Japón para la preparación de su primer single. Fueron a recepción, donde había un hombre con gafas revisando su computadora, le explicaron que tenían cita con Inoue Orihime enseñándoles una especie de pase y el encargado de informaciones le comento que estaba en el cuarto piso._

_Su recorrido fue en silencio, cada uno planeaba su propio plan para salir de esta situación, Koshi pensaba decirle a Orihime en dulces palabras que le agradecía su confianza, pero que ya no podían seguir en el mundo de la música, en cambio Yoru, él sólo pensaba en directo al grano y ordenarle que dejase de molestar porque no iban a ayudarla._

_Cuando llegaron al estudio de instrumentos, oyeron una melodía preciosa._

_Mick estaba sentado a unos metros adelante y leyendo un libro mientras un pianista tocaba una hermosa melodía, pero no era eso lo que había dejado maravillados a los gemelos era una voz de ángel, la voz de Orihime._

_Ella estaba de pie y cantando al lado del piano con sus ojos clavados en una hoja en donde estaba escrita la letra, estaba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta de que los gemelos guitarristas habían llegado hasta que Mick se pone de pie para llamar la atención de todo. Orihime no pudo evitar sonreír con emoción al verlos y se acerca a ellos casi corriendo para luego tomar a cada uno de la mano._

_-Muchas gracias por venir, no dude en que llegarían._

_-Gracias por la invitación Inoue-san. – Le agradece Koshi saliendo de su asombro y sólo pudo sonreír._

_-Inoue-san. – Yoru se libera del agarre y la mira con seriedad a los ojos. – Si sabes la verdad de lo que nos paso, deberías saber que estamos tan molestos y humillados que no queremos volver._

_-Puedo imaginármelo, pero la culpa no es suya, es de la empresa discográfica que no quisieron ver el talento que poseían y querían manipularlos a su modo. Yo los quiero en mi banda porque son los mejores con la guitarra y con la libre expresión._

_-No queremos pasar por lo mismo, estamos bien lejos de este mundo hipócrita, con nuestro restaurante y ampliando nuestras habilidades culinarias, estamos cerca de conseguir nuestra quinta estrella._

_-No nos malinterpretes. – Agregó Koshi de inmediato por las palabras pocos hostiles de su hermano. – nos sigue gustando tocar, pero… ya hemos visto la verdadera moneda de la farándula y no queremos ser su esclavo de nuevo._

_-Entonces denle una patada en el trasero y sigan adelante, pero no lo hagan como un par de cobardes. – Las directas y frías palabras de Mick tienen como resultado que Orihime se pusiera nerviosa y los gemelos queden en blanco._

_-¿Qué mierda estás diciendo? – Exigió Yoru mirándolo con ira, pero el manager no parecía para nada perturbado, ambos iniciaron una pelea de miradas con unos nerviosos Koshi y Orihime como espectadores._

_-Lo que oíste, ustedes no han hecho más que quejarse y dar pretextos. Lamento en verdad que esa disquera de la SM fuese una mierda con ustedes, pero… ¡No es el único camino! Aun tienen más lugares donde enseñar su música y talento, pero en vez de eso, pensaron en esconderse como unos cobardes. – Lleva una de sus manos a los bolsillos, sacando lo que parecía ser una caja de cigarros. – En vez de esconderse en otro oficio, sólo sigan adelante, demuéstrenle el error que cometieron al no confiar en ustedes._

_Termino su discurso y abre la caja de cigarros, lanzando un bufido al notar que ya no le quedaban más, lo hace una bola de papel y lo lanza al basurero, anotando exitosamente a pesar de la distancia de nueve metros. Le dice a Orihime que volvería en seguida, que compraría otra caja y se fumaría un cigarro afuera, no quería que Kumiko lo pillase adentro o lo regañaría por dañar su salud y el resto de estupideces más que suelta para hacerle entender lo malo del cigarro._

_El chico del piano que estaba ayudando a Orihime también se fue a comer algo que se moría de hambre, así que sólo quedaron los tres en un ambiente incómodo ya que ninguno sabía que decir luego de tal espectáculo._

_-¿Y cómo se llama la canción que estás escribiendo, Inoue-san? – Koshi decide romper el romper con aquella pregunta._

_-Llámame Orihime y se llama Fated, esa será la canción de mi single._

_-¿Piensas lanzarte como cantante con una balada? – Le preguntó esta vez Yoru alzando una ceja. – La mayoría de las mujeres se lanzan con canciones movidas._

_-Esta canción es muy especial para mí, aunque con sinceridad, nunca he escrito antes… tuve que escribirla como seis veces. – Finalizo lanzando un suspiro._

_-La melodía no esta mal, pero no concuerda con lo que estabas cantando. No se juntan perfectamente, no se si me entiendes. – Le explico Koshi recordando la melodía y la maravillosa voz._

_-Se nota que eres una novata con talento. – Acató Yoru indiferente y de brazos cruzados. – Por eso… no podemos dejar que alguien tan novata sea manejable por otros y no sepa controlar lo que quiere, así que tendremos que estar con ella para cuidarla._

_-¿Están diciéndome que…? – Soltó Orihime emocionándose._

_-Aceptamos trabajar contigo. – Le dijeron a la vez._

_Fin Flash Back.

* * *

_

Era un nuevo día.

Para que Ichigo, Renji y Rukia pudiesen entrar a cualquier lugar en donde Orihime haría sus presentaciones en vivo o donde estaría para conocer a sus fans, ella les entregó unos pases especiales que usaban sólo los del equipo Hime. Gracias a esos pases tipo VIP, los guardias del estudio 8 los dejaron pasar y un hombre tipo MIB los guía hacía donde estaba Orihime.

Llegaron a una canción que tenía escrito _**Orihime y Team Hime**_, el sujeto con aspecto de agente secreto se inclina en señal de despedida y se retira para volver a su puesto. Entraron después de tocar y vio sólo al Team Hime listo, al parecer, Orihime estaba detrás de unas cortinas para dejarla como sorpresa cuando en realidad era porque no estaba lista aún y pronto se sabría el por qué.

-Vienen demasiado. – Fue el comentario de Ace.

-No te quejes, son los amigos de Orihime. – Le recordó Kayaka frunciendo el ceño.

-No me molesta, lo juro… pero si el de cabeza de zanahoria.

A Ichigo le crece una vena en la frente al mismo tiempo que Rukia y Renji trataban de contener la risa, caso imposible si era muy divertido verlo enojado. Ambos se miraban como rivales, Ichigo sin perder esa expresión de pocos amigos que lo caracterizaba y Ace con una sonrisa de burla y superioridad.

-Por favor, no vayan a discutir. – Louch, quien estaba tendido en un sofá, salió de su siesta para advertirles que se detengan. – Oh me veré obligado a sacar mi lado oscuro.

Y los miembros de la banda tragaron duro, incluso Yoru y Ace.

-No quiero morir joven. – Soltó Misha con los ojos llorosos y abrazando a Ace. – Por favor, deja tu juego un rato.

-Deja de hacer ruido. – Le suplica Yoru llevando sus manos a su cabeza para frotarse las sienes. – Aún me duele la cabeza de tanto karaoke con Orihime y Koshi.

-Oh, es verdad. – Soltó Kayaka. – Con que Orihime fue a su casa por su aniversario.

-Claro, es él día que nos integramos con ella y formamos oficialmente el Team Hime. – Le recordó Koshi lleno de orgullo.

-O sea. – Rukia hablo con una sonrisa burlona, estaba claro que diría algo que atacaría a Ichigo. – Orihime estuvo con ustedes anoche.

-Sí, se quedo a dormir en nuestra casa. – Le dijo con una gran sonrisa y comprendía las intenciones de la pequeña. – Se ve tan bonita cuando duerme, todo un ángel… y ligera como una pluma. Estaba agotada de tanta _**acción**_.

Renji no se pudo contener y soltó una fuerte carcajada que fue unida con la de Rukia y Koshi, las expresiones de Ichigo eran muy divertidas, era gracioso sacarle celos a ver si así se avispaba rápido, pero era tan lerdo que no se daba cuenta o inconscientemente no lo quería admitir por miedo de arruinar una amistad.

Finalmente Orihime se dejo ver y esta vez asombro a todos los presentes. ¿Por qué? Porque estaba usando un nuevo look de cabello. Aprovechando que su cabello había crecido, decidió que se lo dejaría ondulado y divido en dos grupos por su espalda con un pequeño mechón cayendo sobre su hombro izquierdo, tenía dos flecos, cada una en frente de su oreja y rozando suavemente sus mejillas. Como no podía dejar sus horquillas por el nuevo peligro que se aproxima, dejo que los dos reposaran en el lado derecho de su cabeza, detrás de su fleco.

Para aquella presentación usará nada menos que un vestido blanco por arriba de las rodillas, al final tenía una gruesa tela de color negro y al inicio una delgada que formaba un escote discreto en forma de U, tenía su pecho al descubierto, como también la espalda por arriba, cintas negras sobre sus hombros en vez de mangas, por lo sus hombros estaban al desnudo, y un lazo gris sobre su cadera con un elegante moño. Usaba un guante de cuero que llegaba a su muñeca en su mano que no llevaba el anillo, y unos zapatos también negros y con tacón mediano.

-¿No… les gusta mi nuevo peinado? – Preguntó dudosa y con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

Renji soltó un silbido sin pudor por lo que Orihime se sonrojo más.

-Estas preciosa…y tu nuevo look, 100 puntos. – Le elogió alzando sus pulgares.

-G-Gracias Renji-kun.

-¡Estás divina! – Exclamaron Kayaka y Misha emocionadas, acercándose a ella para verla de cerca. – Que gran peinado, ¿será tu nuevo look?

-Pues… se me antojaba hacer un cambio. – Tocando su cabello de forma nerviosa.

-Sabia elección Inoue. – Le felicitó Rukia con orgullo, pero al ver que Ichigo seguía sin decir nada, alza una ceja molesta y le da un codazo para nada suave. – Deja de babear, sabemos que esta hermosa, pero dile un piropo.

Ichigo volvió a enojarse, como odiaba a esa enana y ahora, por su culpa, sentía todas las miradas sobre él, especialmente la de la cantante. Claro que lucía hermosa, no había nadie que compitiera con ella, con o sin sus ropas de celebridad, era especial ante sus ojos. Pero no podía decirle eso, era vergonzoso.

-Esto…. – Pasa una mano detrás de su cabeza con la vista en el suelo como si fuese lo más maravilloso. – Luces bien.

-G-Gracias. – Era corto y sencillo, pero era mucho viniendo de él y ya podía oír sus gritos internos por la emoción de que él le haya dicho un cumplido a pesar que fue a causa del "empujón" de Rukia.

La televisión que contaba el camerino estaba prendida y podían ver como estaba las cosas afuera. Oyeron aplausos y sospecharon que la banda había acabado y en ese momento la puerta se abrió, revelando que el causante era Mick, quien no le gusto para nada quien estaba en la televisión ahora. Por como olía, supusieron que estuvo afuera tomándose un cigarro.

-Esos tontos de SWITCH. – Y ve a Misha de reojo. – Lo lamento.

-Eso quedo atrás, no tienen que seguir preocupándose. – Le aseguraba sonriendo y moviendo sus manos en negación. – Es una página vieja que borre.

Hablaban de varias cosas mientras el animador anunciaba a la siguiente banda, aunque los Ryoka estaban apartados para hablar en voz baja sobre el asunto de la Sociedad de Almas. Al parecer, Orihime seguía sin poder quitarse el anillo y Urahara sólo había dicho que debía conservarlo y que por nada del mundo hiciera esfuerzos para quitárselo, porque si en verdad era el otro anillo, entonces quitárselo traería problemas.

-Ese Urahara tan misterioso y cambiando de opinión cada cinco segundos. – Se quejaba Renji con la imagen del mencionado riendo como un idiota y abanicándose de forma despreocupada. Su mano toma forma de puño, en verdad que quería cometer asesinato.

-Es un bipolar Renji, es natural y desesperante. – Le recordó Rukia.

-Está claro que sabe cosas que no nos quiere contar. – Apostó Ichigo cruzándose de brazos con el ceño fruncido, algo típico en él.

-O el motivo es algo que no nos quiere decir para no preocuparnos. – Opinó Orihime con una sonrisa, como siempre, buscando el lado positivo de las cosas

-Tampoco hemos vuelto a ser atacados con Hollow… ni siquiera se ha vuelto a aparecer esa mujer de cabello morado. – Comentó la pelinegra mordiéndose el pulgar derecho.

Orihime lanzo un suspiro y ve el anillo con preocupación y confusión, ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba? ¿Por qué se desmayaba o oía voces en su cabeza? Su corazón se oprimió, tenía un mal presentimiento al respecto. Si sólo pudiera hacer algo para ayudar o para saber el significado de sus desmayos…

La puerta vuelve a abrirse, cinco personas se dejaron ver a instintivamente Orihime corrió hacía su amiga Misha con los brazos extendidos como un escudo para brindarle protección. La baterista de cabello azul la miraba sorprendido, a pesa de que había asegurado que no le afectaba ya, su amiga de cabello naranja la seguía protegiendo. No pudo evitar sonreír, Orihime era especial, su amiga y estaba contenta de haberla conocido y tomar de nuevo el camino de la música para ayudarla a ser la más grande.

Las cinco personas que se habían aparecido era nada menos que SWITCH.

El guitarrista principal y líder de la banda se llamaba Hossy Arakawa. 23 años. Cabello castaño, corto y despeinado. Sus ojos eran rojos y reflejaban confianza. Su piel estaba bronceada y su cuerpo bien formado en firmes músculos.

Yusuke Fukushima. 22 años y segundo guitarrista y vocalista. Era de corta cabellera negra y lisa, cayendo hasta el nivel de su cuello. Sus ojos eran de color miel y parecía ser un chico tranquilo. Su piel era blanca y sus músculos estaban a nivel mediano.

Estaba con ellos una mujer de cuerpo envidiable y de piel blanca. Se llama Natsumi Kanae y era la más joven del grupo, tenía 20 años. Era una pelinegra, cuyo cabello le llegaba a la cintura y con un flequillo en la frente hasta las cejas, lo llevaba en esa ocasión recogido la mitad en una alta cola de caballo con un lazo rojo que terminaba hasta sus codos. Sus ojos eran preciosos y de color azul.

Hide Mitsui, de 26 años, era el mayor y, a diferencia de sus compañeros, él no poseía músculos, parecía debilucho a diferencia de ellos y con sus gruesas gafas negras, pero no había que dejarse llevar por las apariencias. Su cabello dorado lo tenía liso, le llegaba hasta los hombros y lo llevaba peinado hacía atrás. Era el baterista.

Y por último, la vocalista principal de la banda, Nao Takimoto de 22 años. Su cabello rizado le llegaba a la cintura y era de color castaño. Sus inexpresivos ojos estaban pintados de verde claro y eran intensos como la luz del sol. Era de piel blanca.

-Lo siento. – Hablo Hossy sin parecer alterado, más bien, divertido. – Nos hemos equivocado de camerino.

-Es curioso que los cinco no hayan visto el gran cartel que dice claramente que esta es nuestra habitación. – Le respondió Yoru alzando una ceja y tomando el liderazgo, también con intenciones de proteger a Misha.

-Lo sentimos. – Dijo Nao sin inmutarse, seguía siendo un libro difícil de leer. – Le hemos dicho que no vengamos, pero no escucha.

-Oye, ¿en qué lado estás? – Se quejo el líder.

-No estoy del lado de ninguno, te he dicho que te comportas como un crio.

-Nao tiene razón. – Le apoyó Hide.

-Oh, por favor. – Hablo Natsumi molesta con los dos. – Esta claro que hay que venir un par de veces a intimidarlos y recordarles quien es el que manda.

-Por favor. – Yusuke toma la palabra. – A ti sólo te importa estar de acuerdo con él. Además, no soportas a Misha porque eres su reemplazo.

-Hagan sus comentarios en otro lado y váyanse de aquí de inmediato. – Ordeno Kayaka molesta por su presencia.

-Oigan, son unos groseros y eso que vine a ver a Misha. – Dijo Hossy para luego observar a la mencionada.

Esos ojos… por mucho que digan que lo había superado (y era así), seguía asustada al ver esos ojos que eran como rayos X que te desnudaban, esa mirada de burla siempre estaba en sus pesadillas y eso era tan molesto. Sentía algo de rabia. Vio como se iba acercando a ella y a Orihime sin dejar de observarla, pero su amiga no se dejaba intimidar y notó de forma disimulada que el muchacho de cabello naranja Ichigo se había preparado para darle una paliza si se sobrepasaba con Orihime.

Pero fue Yoru quien le gano, alzando su mano para detener su paso como un oficial que alzaba su mano para detener un vehículo. Ambos hombres se miraban a los ojos con fastidio.

-Váyanse y deja de molestar a Misha. – Fue su orden con la expresión más fría del mundo, incluso su tono era gélido como el invierno.

-¡Oye, no…! – Natsumi estaba molesta de que le hablase de esa forma al líder, pero Nao le tapa la boca.

-Vámonos Hossy, deberías dejar de provocar. – Le ordeno Hide mientras salía de la habitación.

-Es mejor que sigas su indicación. – Le aconsejo Mick tomando el mando que le correspondía. – Porque Louch no es único con un lado malvado.

-Claro, claro… ya cumplí con lo que quería. – Y su vista se dirige a Orihime. – Nos vemos la otra semana en el A-Nation. Pateare tu redondo y sexy trasero. – Le prometió al momento que se retiro.

Renji tomo a Ichigo antes de que él fuese a buscarlo para asesinarlo por hablarle de esa forma a Inoue.

-¿Estás bien Inoue? – Le preguntó Rukia preocupada.

-Sí, no te preocupes. – Le aseguró con una sonrisa. – Tenemos nuestros problemas con SWITCH que ya me he acostumbrado a nuestras diferencias.

Louch abrió sus ojos y bostezo, al parecer, estuvo durmiendo durante toda la algarabía. Se fue estirando mientras se incorporaba y ve el reloj.

-Es hora de que nos preparemos, pronto será nuestro turno.

-Está bien. – Susurró Kayaka lanzando un suspiro, Louch era un caso perdido… ¡Y era el mayor!

-¿Eh? – Y ve a Orihime. – Ah, estás preciosa. Déjame sacarte una foto y subirla por internet. – Elogió Louch buscando su celular y recibe un golpe.

-¡Eso fue historia de veinte minutos, vago! – Le recrimino Ace, el causante del golpe. – ¿Cómo te pudiste perder el momento de adoración en que todos contamos lo maravillosa que es?

-Fácil, estaba dormido.

-Eres un idiota. – Dijeron los demás miembros y Mick. Orihime sólo se rió.

-Ese señor me recuerda a alguien. – Murmuro Rukia con una gota deslizándose por su mejilla. Renji asintió.

-Se parece al capitán Kyoraku.

-¿Capitán Kyoraku? – Preguntó Misha curiosa, había escuchado y ahora todos miraban a los Shinigamis mientras ellos, el Sustituto y Orihime se ponían nerviosos.

-¡No es nadie, no es nadie! – Dijeron Rukia y Renji a la vez.

-V-Vamos a nuestra posición o llegaremos tarde. – Recomendó Orihime con intenciones de acabar con el tema.

* * *

De nuevo se oían los aplausos, otra banda había causado sensación. El animador de cabello rubio y ojos verdes que vestía elegantemente en smoking blanco, hablaba por el micrófono, felicitando a la banda mientras caminaba hacía el centro del escenario.

-La siguiente estrella es una de las adolescentes más hermosas de Asia y escondida en la pequeña ciudad de Karakura. ¡Un aplauso a Inoue Orihime-san acompañada de su banda Team Hime!

El público gritaba eufórico y aplaudían emocionados mientras se aparecían los mencionados saludando y siendo reflejados en la televisión gigante para que los viese con claridad la genta que estaba lejos.

-¡Buenos días! – Saluda Orihime notablemente emocionada de estar con tanta gente reunida y hace una reverencia, como también sus amigos.

-Esta joven muchacha ya lleva dos semanas consecutivas en el número 1 con su nuevo álbum "My Guardian no uta". – Comenta y los aplausos vuelven. – Inoue-san, cuéntanos, ¿Cómo te sientes por el hecho de que harás tu primer concierto?

-Estoy muy feliz, emocionada y nerviosa. Mi equipo y yo estamos trabajando arduo para que sea el mejor… estamos dejando nuestra sangre regados por todos lados. – Bromea y se ríe un poco. – Yo espero que a mis fans les fascine, son todo para mí porque por ellos, estoy aquí. – Y hace otra inclinación mientras el público y la banda aplaudían.

-¿Qué canción vas a deleitarnos el día de hoy?

-Es una balada especial. Ustedes las conocen bien, es mi primer single y como me di a conocer: Fated.

Ahora se oían gritos de emoción al saber que cantarían.

-Bueno, aquí tienes el escenario para que lo arrases junto a tu banda. – Le invita estirando su brazo libre. Agradecen y toman sus posiciones. – Aquí lo tienen Damas y Caballeros, Inoue Orihime con su banda Team Hime: Fated.

Después de dar el anuncio, se vuelve por donde salió y ahora todas las cámaras enfocaban a la banda, especialmente en Orihime para tener un acercamiento cuando cantase. La melodía no tardó en surgir y esperaban a que la cantase abriese su boca para cantar.

_**¿Crees en el destino**_

_**Y en un encuentro momentáneo**_

_**Que cambia todo lo que**_

_**Habías vivido anteriormente?**_

La voz era armoniosa y no tarda en atrapar a la gente como un canto de sirenas. Decidió desplazarse mientras cantaba, caminando primero hacía la izquierda para ver al público que estaba en ese lugar y les saludaba.

_**Nos damos cuenta de ello en el momento**_

_**En que nuestros ojos se encuentran con los de otro.**_

_**Nos sentimos seguros de ello al contactar con él o ella,**_

_**Pero entonces**_

_**Sentimos cómo se debilitan nuestras rodillas.**_

Ella expresaba en vez la tristeza y la agonía del amor tal como dictaba la letra. Ahora se fue desplazando hacía la derecha haciendo una excelente combinación de su voz con el piano de Louch y los suaves toques de las guitaras. Ahora se sintió más la batería.

_**El viento acaricia mis mejillas y me hace sentir real,**_

_**Susurrando suavemente que esto no es en absoluto una ilusión.**_

Orihime había vuelto al centro del escenario y se escuchaba también las voces de Kayaka y Misha. En el centro tenía un grueso pasillo con un círculo al otro lado que llevaba al centro de todo el campo y ella lo recorre.

_**Coro:**_

_**He estado pensando que no podía alcanzar tu voz,**_

_**He estado pensando que este sueño no se haría realidad,**_

_**Pero la persona que tengo delante de mis ojos es…**_

_**¿Lo ves? Nadie más que tú.**_

Cantaba el coro mientras caminaba por ese pasillo y al estar en el centro del círculo cae de rodillas como parte del dolor que expresaba la canción. Se oía el solo de guitarra cuando Orihime dejo de cantar, esperando de nuevo su turno para cantar mientras llevaba una mano por su frente.

_**¿A dónde nos lleva este camino**_

_**Y cómo continúa?**_

_**Incluso si intento imaginarlo**_

_**Es porque no tengo la más mínima idea.**_

Aún seguía en esa posición como si cargase con tanto dolor que ya no podía seguir de pie. Él dolor que ella mostraba era sincero porque cada vez que cantaba esa canción, desde el momento que la escribió, lloraba por pensar en Ichigo y su amor imposible, en lo débil y cobarde que era para luchar por su corazón que se quedaba callada y se conformaba con estar a su lado.

Por suerte, todavía no lloraba o la voz le salía cortada.

_**Siento que cuanto más intento ser fuerte**_

_**Más débil se vuelve mi corazón.**_

De golpe de pone de pie mientras se oía con fuerza las guitarras, los bajos y la batería. Vuelve a caminar por ese pasillo para reunirse con su banda, oyendo los aplausos.

_**Gritaba tu nombre mientras lloraba**_

_**Deseaba no despertarme nunca, si es que era un sueño.**_

_**Ah, la persona delante de mis ojos era…**_

_**¿Lo ves? Nadie más que tú.**_

Recordó el día que derramo sus lágrimas el día en que se despidió de Ichigo y deseando que, si fuese un sueño que estuvo a su lado y a punto de besarlo, quería seguir allí porque era mejor que la realidad que le esperaba. En sus días encerrada en esa jaula de hueco mundo sólo pensó en él, más en él que Tatsuki o los otros porque tenía sus ojos sólo para él.

_**El viento acaricia mis mejillas y me hace sentir real,**_

_**Susurrando suavemente que esto no es en absoluto una ilusión.**_

Cantó esas dos pequeñas líneas abrazando a Yoru por el cuello después de quedar parada a su lado y él no dejaba de tocar. Al irse acabando, se fue separando suavemente como si sintiera el odio y la distancia en él.

_**Si únicamente me hubiera merecido tu amor**_

_**Tantas veces como me decías que me querías…**_

_**Si sólo te hubiera querido**_

_**Tantas veces como te dije que te quería…**_

Se abraza a si misma con su mano libre. No se merecía el amor de Ichigo, sabía que jamás sería suyo y que su amor no era suficiente para él, no llegaba a él. Pero si llegaba Rukia, pensar en ellos con envidia le hizo acordar las palabras de Rangiku, pero aún así, no evito expresar ese sentimiento en la última estrofa de la canción.

Cae de nuevo al suelo de rodillas, cansada de tanto dolor amoroso que nunca se iba de su cuerpo.

_**Abandoné, creyendo que no podría alcanzar tu voz.**_

_**Abandoné, creyendo que este sueño nunca se haría realidad.**_

_**¿Lo ves? Aunque la persona delante de mis ojos eras**_

_**Auténticamente tú.**_

Sólo se escuchó la música por un par de minutos y luego silencio que no tardo mucho porque el público aplaudió y gritaba, con lágrimas en sus mejillas, estaban en verdad afectados por la canción, se notaba el dolor tan vivido como si fuese real.

Y lo era.

Ace la ayuda a poner se pie. Tenía su cabeza gacha y al alzarla, mostraba una sonrisa llena d agradecimiento, pero la banda y Mick sabían que era actuada, aún estaba un poco afectada por la canción.

Mientras el animador volvía para hablar, ellos se despedían moviendo sus manos y una vez tras bambalinas, Orihime siente un dolor en su mano, técnicamente en el dedo donde reposaba el anillo.

-¿Orihime? – Mick, quien se acercaba con los Shinigamis, se preocupo al verla extraña.

-Yo…. – Intento hablar, pero estaba confusa porque la vista le fallaba.

_Cada vez falta menos._

De nuevo esa voz en su cabeza, se oía emocionado y excitado, parecía la voz de un adivino prediciendo un gran acontecimiento.

-¿Inoue? – Ichigo estaba preocupado.

-Estoy…

Pero no siguió porque ya no tenía fuerzas y termina desmayándose con un grito de Misha y Kayaka de fondo, pero no toca el suelo gracias a que Louch la abraza.


End file.
